Schatzi
by BitterflyAoife
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia made sure to do her job competently. This is exactly what she's ran away for. To live freely and comfortably. Then again, fate seems to have other plans as she got assigned as Fairy Tail, Inc. CEO's temporary assistant and things just started to go down south. [NaLu Contemporary AU]
1. A Battle on Its Own

**First fic to post! Please bear with my amateur mistakes and post reviews as english is not my first language. teehee****_**

If someone has to summarize how shit went down, it'll be hellish. It's not like it's destined or what. It's just is.

Lucy Heartfilia looked up from her laptop to glare at the clock. Can't time just go on faster? It's half-past two in the afternoon and the storm is still raging on. How she wished she's back at home, lounging around but no. She has to endure this.

"Lu, you okay? You seem out of it."

The blonde turned to her blue-haired officemate amd sighed. Levy McGarden wore a confused look. It's almost the end of the fiscal calendar and another merger is to be expected in two months. Knowing how busy Lucy can get as an executive secretary, it's really unusual for her to slow down.

"Nah, it's just the weather."

Lucy smiled and just continued to stare at her monitor. She's got work to do and she really doesn't want to lose the job. Fairy Tail, Inc. is one hell of an opportunity she cannot waste and the Board Chairman's executive secretary, too? Hell no. She paused from typing, "Ah, Levy. I almost forgot. Did you secure those data analysis I asked of you last Friday?" The bluenette smiled, "I already had it filed for you." The secretary smiled in relief, "Thanks. Without your brains, I really don't know how I could ever survive. You're the best from the data scientist team."

Levy beamed at her, "Oh, you know the favor in exchange, right? New chapters, riiiiight?" The blonde grinned and nodded. Heaven knows how she can still manage to write fiction with her schedule. Then again, Chairman Dreyar is really a good boss, too. With his upcoming retirement, things got less hectic as he passed some of his responsibilities to his grandchildren.

"Ms. Heartfilia! Yes, you. Hello, Lucy."

Both ladies abruptly stood up as a redhead hurriedly strode towards their desk. Erza Scarlet is one terrifying woman when crossed especially when she's on work-mode. Lucy braced herself and smiled, "Hello, Miss Scarlet. What can I do for you?" Erza closed her eyes briefly and stared right at her.

"We need you."

Lucy looked gave Levy a look and almost raised a brow, "Yes, of course. Anything I can help you with?" The redhead blinked and seemed to contemplate before saying, "You heard about the upcoming merger, I assume? Makarov sure have drilled it to you. There's an emergency right at Alvarez right now."

Erza made the motion of walking towards somewhere and Lucy hurriedly grabbed her tablet as she followed Fairy Tail's COO. Erza stated, "It seems like there is going to be trouble with the supply chain and apparently, Natsu just lost his secretary for the nth time."

Wait, did she just mention Natsu? Oh no. No. The redhead almost growled, "Why does he have to be a jerk about this. This isn't even the right time to joke around!" Lucy gulped as her vision finally caught on as for where Erza has led them. In a metallic plate attached on the door is imprinted, "Natsu Dragneel, Chief Executive Officer."

"You can honestly say no but I'm really hoping you can act as Natsu's temporary assistant."

Honestly? How is she supposed to say no to this? She trembled and swallowed, "Well, this is vital to the merger's success. I'm-- I'll be proud to be part of it." Well, shit, did she just dig her own grave because Natsu Dragneel? Yes, the Natsu Dragneel is a battle in his own.

Erza Scarlet was never one to lose her bearings during work hours. Never. She'd rather binge on her not-really-secret strawberry shortcake stash, one her secretary has stocked well over the years. Then again, this is not a normal day. With the storm raging on, it's so easy to lose one's patience and each for a fight.

"Natsu."

Natsu Dragneel, finally, dropped his pen down and looked at the two figures who entered his office. Not until two years ago, he was really content with just managing a branch company outside Magnolia. He's quite a simple guy but the Dreyars just really have to fuck it up big time. He isn't even blood-related to Makarov Dreyar and clearly, he isn't really happy about having to cram the merger into his already tight schedule which dumb secretaries can't take note of. "'Sup, Erza? Anything to add on my tab? You sure are working hard to push my camping trip sched way behind."

Erza rolled her eyes as she and the blonde with her went to approach his table, "A camping trip you can't even afford to have. Well, I'm sure you are familiar with Lucy Heartfilia? She's Makarov's assistant and apparently, she's going to be your tempo." Natsu eyed the blonde behind Erza and grinned, "Her? She looks... Weird but she'll do."

"I'm looking forward to be of service, Mr. Dragneel."

Lucy itched to bolt out of the door. Natsu Dragneel has been known to be a hard person to understand. Highly intelligent yet very prone to be distracted. He has single-handedly revived Fairy Tail Petrol and has made it a major player in the global market all in three years' time using methods and strategies which are really unconventional. How he managed with his volatility, she doesn't know. Yet, all she wants right now is to avoid being the next in line of his long list of fired secretaries.

"Makarov personally recommended her as to give you assistance for the merger. I know you can do this but let me remind you, Natsu. Don't fuck this up."

Natsu grinned and joined his hands behind his head, "You know me, Erza. Well, let's see what Luigi is capable of if Gramps really did recommend her for the job." The COO rolled her eyes and replied, "I'll leave her to you for briefing. Lucy, if Natsu so ever does anything, don't hesitate to visit my office. Now, I have things to do. I'll see you later at Mira's." Erza promptly went to the door and gave Natsu a pointed look before exiting which left Lucy alone with the elusive CEO.

"So, you're Luigi, huh?"

Lucy eyed the man in front of her. Tanned skin, greenish obsidian eyes and wild locks of-- pink hair. Pink? Really? It has always bogged her how he managed to get past the weird notion of dyeing one's hair with the weird color. He stood up and slipped his hands onto his pants' pockets. Natsu Dragneel is surely a person who liked to keep his body conditioned. Toned arms, wide shoulders, attractive chest. She blinked and swallowed. Holy shit, Fairy Tail, Inc.'s CEO is one fine species of a man. "L-Lucy, sir. My name is Lucy."

Natsu closely looked at his temporary blonde secretary and grinned, "I didn't ask for your name but okay." Ah, those fangs. The blonde fought the blush that is threatening to show itself. No, Lucy. Not now.

"So, a few rules. Ah, right. Schedule."

Lucy scrambled to get closer as her boss started to fire her schedule and held her tablet to start typing. Natsu went to sit on his table fronting the almost eager Lucy. Good start. "We start at 7 in the morning. Lunch at 12:30. We go home at no indefinite time. Also, you will have to be really flexible about appointments. Unlike Makarov, I have to travel around so expect to get your luggage ready at any time." Lucy nodded and took note of every detail. Wait, travel?

"Spriggan Corp. mainly operated in Alvarez. With our acquisition of one of its branches, it's to be expected to have lots of business trips."

Goodbye, stable schedule. Natsu smirked at her expression, "Oh, and don't forget to call me, 'Natsu, the Great' everytime." The blonde almost dropped her tablet and blinked furiously, "Pardon, sir?" The pinkette shrugged, "Problems?" She shook her head. Natsu, the Great? Is he joking? Registering the bland joke, she forced herself to laugh until she saw him tilt his head in question. Uh, was it not a joke?


	2. Partners

A day can change your whole life. It was that day. Definitely when Natsu Dragneel came barging into it.

Lucy groaned as her phone fell flat on her face. It's five in the morning and while the rest of the world is sleeping, she has to drag her ass up to finally get ready for another day of slavery under the Demon Lord Dragneel. She blinked glaringly at her too-bright phone to check emails and to her frustration, her boss has sent her an email for review. She exasperatingly exhaled. Does the man ever sleep? Then, her phone rang. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat. "Lucy Heartfilia, speaking."

"Good morning, Lucy. I assume you're up. Please review the documents I sent you. We wouldn't want to fuck up another business meeting just because we forgot to read one little document."

The blonde calmed the extreme urge to just grab her hair. Really? The business deal pushed through with Lamia Scale successfully. Does he really have to rub the fact that she missed one document all because of his childish naming system? Who the hell names a document, 'icepantzbro'? "Yes, sir. I already read up on Blue Pegasus beforehand. Will just double check."

"Also, what color of pajamas are you wearing this time?"

Lucy almost groaned at the question. That was a one time thing and she's already worked under him a month now. One incident about him calling at 3AM. While she thought she was dreaming it all up, he jokingly asked about her about her sleeping garments. "Rainbow. Like the pride flag." She rolled her eyes at his laughter as she eyed her black nighties. Yeah, laugh, you idiot. "Alright, Luigi! I'll see you at the office."

Another fucking day at CEO Dragneel's nest.

Lucy Heartfilia is ever-thankful for the 24/7 coffee shop right in front of FT. It's clearly the only thing which has kept her going. She stated her order at rapid levels as she took note of the clock at the upper right of her vision.

"Long busy day again, Lucy?"

The blonde sighed at the lovely white-haired Barista, Mirajane. "Extremely. I really don't know where my boss gets his energy from." Mirajane Strauss chuckled as she took care of Lucy's espresso. She took a paper cup and filled it, "Well, assuming it's not the most extreme case there is, you're lucky you're adjusting. You have to be thankful enough you're not taking care of Natsu Dragneel himself." Lucy almost cried, "But it's exactly that Natsu Dragneel I'm 'taking care' of."

"Ah, really? That's... Interesting."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Interesting is putting it quite mildly, honestly." The barista chuckled as she handed her her hot cup of coffee. "Well, here's to conquering the day! Would that be all? Don't you have to order Natsu's americano?" The blonde grimaced as she remembered her first task on hand. She took the cup and handed her payment, "Natsu prefers the coffee at his office since last week for some reason. I swear, he just wants to torment me more by making me do these mundane tasks when you have a heavenly selection here. Alright! Long day! I'll see you later, Mira."

Natsu fixed his cuff links as the door opened revealing his blonde secretary. She gingerly handed him his brewed coffee and took a deep breath, "Good morning, Mr. Dragneel." He grinned as he eyed her, "Good morning, Luigi. Early again, aren't we?" The blonde flushed but smiled nonetheless, "Well, can't have the boss waiting for long, can we?" He checked his watch. 6:45AM. He nodded and relaxed on his swivel chair. "Oh, right. Schedules are--"

"Where were you from again, Luce?"

Lucy looked up from her tablet as she was about to read today's schedule and blinked at him. "Well? Where?" She cleared her throat and replied, "Acalypha, sir." Natsu nodded as he sipped his coffee staring at her. "Acalypha but you went to the royal academy in Crocus for your degree, right?" The blonde nodded, "Yes, sir." The pinkette put his coffee down and placed his arms by his armrests. He took his time thinking all the while staring at Lucy.

Lucy prayed to whatever gods her raging hormones won't act now. Natsu looked absolutely divine on his black shirt right now. His hair haphazardly styled which strangely suit him. And his arms which are visible with his folded sleeves. Good lord, if it wasn't for his slave-driving tendencies and impulsive random demands.

"How are you related to old Jude?"

Lucy Heartfilia's mind went blank at the mention of her enstranged father. How many years has it been since she last saw him? "I-- Well, he's my father." Natsu nodded and took his coffee mug to his lips, "Never thought I'd have his beautiful daughter as a secretary. Well, apparently, your father has demanded I bring you with me to Acalypha next week." She visible gulped, "W-well-- I mean, it's imperative I go with you lest you deemed fit, sir."

"Bullshit."

The blonde stared at the smirking man in front of his as he chuckled. Lucy blinked and forced herself to calm down. Natsu raised a brow at her and finally relented, "Schedule, Luce?"

Wait, did he just call her beautiful moments ago? Lucy nodded and complied, "You have a meeting at 9 in the morning with Mr. Fullbuster and the rest of the Finance. 9:45, an appointment with the Royal Academy of Crocus. 10:20, with Makarov. 1:00, a site inspection in downtown Magnolia. 2:25, a photo op with Magnolia Daily. 3:10, a meeting with the rest of the C-suite at Mira's. 5:45, dinner with the 'nest'. And, you won't have anything until 9PM for Slayers'."

Natsu nodded and stood up, "Seems like we'll have another full day, huh, partner?" Lucy put on her practiced professional smile, "Should there be changes, I will inform you beforehand."

"Oh, have you bought that dragon collectible I'm still missing? I swear if it's still unfound by the end of this day, I'm going to sieze all of McDonald's shares."

Lucy inwardly groaned, "Not yet, sir. We'll have to wait for a bit." The pinkette shrugged, "Highest priority. Order 50 meals and send it to the local orphanage but secure the fire dragon at all costs." The blonde smiled at his exasperating obsession with dragons but clearly endearingly so.

"Oh and, you look lovely in that dress."

The blonde blushed and hurriedly went to the door, "Call me for further instructions, Mr. Dragneel. I'll be on my desk."

Lucy stared as her elusive boss absent-mindedly handled his glass of fire whisky as Magnolia Daily's photographer did his way around his craft. Nastu Dragneel will always have this aura around him which made her insides clench. Mavis, his hands are beautiful.

"Beautiful, Mr. Dragneel. That's a good shot. If you could turn to the left for a bit. Right! That's it. Move a bit. Yes!"

Jason captured her boss' game face on. This shots woukd most probably end up in a magazine about most eligible bachelors again. Little did those swooning ladies know how much of a demon he can be. Still, Natsu Dragneel is one beautiful man. He briefly combed his hair with his hand and Lucy inwardly groaned. Did this room just get hotter? She clutched her tablet and tried to distract herself with minding the time which clearly didn't work. The blonde sighed and walked herself towards the ladies' room.

"Seriously, Lucy, you're digging your own grave."

Lucy stared at her flushed reflection. This won't do, honestly. It's been over a month and she should get used to his charms right now especially that he actually did nothing to warrant this. "Exactly, Lucy! He's not even doing anything!" as Lucy groaned and sprinkled a bit of water against her face.

She isn't blind. Lucy actually knows how attractive her boss is. With his rougish charm and messy disposal, his image screams bad boy which is quite weird for her since she usually prefers the quiet prince charming. But, there's something dangerous and thrilling about the idea of the forbidden attraction towards her boss. The blonde sighed and went to do her retouch. Well, it's not like he'll actually pay attention to her, right?

Lucy went back to the set and found Natsu waiting for her by the door. The op finally got wrapped and she sheepishly smiled in apology. "No worries. We still got time," Natsu checked his watch. He eyed Lucy for a bit and smirked when he looked away. Did he just smirk? The blonde nodded, "Well, sir, our next stop is at Mira's." The pinkette strode towards the exit and nodded at the staff who expressed their gratitude. "Right. Mira's with the gang. Also, Lucy. You're free to go as soon as we arrive there. However, I'll be expecting you at Slayers'."

Slayers'? Isn't that the famous downtown club? Lucy raised a brow and asked, "We're meeting someone important?" Natsu looked straight ahead, "Quite."

The drive towards Mira's bistro went comfortably quiet except for Natsu's frequent phone calls with his clients which Lucy has to answer. She eyed her boss at the backseat from her passenger seat as he folded his arms looking at the world outside. She hid a small smile at the sight, considering how funny it was to discover that he has severe motionsickness. Well, until his medication wears off which is comically short-lived. He looks cool for someone who is clearly trying hard to calm down. "Yes, Mr. Redfox. I will make sure to remind Mr. Dragneel about your dinner tonight. Yes, sir. No problem," ended the phone call. Lucy turned to Natsu attentively as she gestured to offer the opened bottled water.

"Are you fine, Mr. Dragneel?"

Natsu closed his eyes and received the bottled water. He downed it one go and leaned heavily on the plush leather. Okay, it's wearing off. Lucy turned to the driver, "Can we go faster, Nab? Seems like we'll be late with this traffic." Nab, the driver, nodded and turned to a short cut. She can almost hear her boss lurch in nausea. Welp, there's no helping it.

Never in Lucy's life will she be able to dream that she'll regret not taking any strengthening classes her father tried to drill into her. She clutched her passed out boss' arms tighter as she attempted to drag him out of the car. His driver is too much of a chicken to actually dare and if she let this happen, Erza will really have her head all for being a few moments late. "Mr. Dragneel, sir-- come on." She groaned as she pulled harder than careful. Her phone rang as she felt a cold shudder ran her spine. Oh no.

"Come on, Natsu Dragneel. Get up! Erza will kill us if we get anymore late than this. Mr. Dragneel. Natsu!"

Finally, he budged at almost threw both of them to the pavement. She hurriedly braced him and kept him upright with her arms around him. Lucy felt her lungs constrict at the skinship and tightly closed her eyes. Not--fucking--now, hormones. She sighed and quickly held his shoulders as he regained his bearings. The blonde retrieved a wad of tissue from her bag for him to wipe his beading sweat. "We're here, sir. Just get yourself a bit dry." Natsu shakily accepted the tissues and wiped his forehead. She retrieved the bottle water from the backseat and offered it to him. "We have to get going. Erza is on her fourth missed call."

Natsu exhaled as he disposed of the tissues at the nearby trashbin. He drank the rest of the water and had it follow the tissues. The pinkette turned to the blonde and finally confidently said, "Let's go, partner."

Partner. Yes.


	3. Slayers

Mira excitedly tapped Erza as she silently gestured at the view outside the bistro. The redhead annoyingly looked up from her phone with the recent missed calls, "Wha--? What? How?" She instantly felt her face heat at the sight of Lucy Heartfilia embracing her childhood friend Natsu. Mira let out a silent shriek when Lucy swapped invisible dust from his shoulders. "How cute is this? Our Natsu is growing up!"

"But, he's 28."

The white-haired beauty sighed and smiled at Erza, "Don't you think it's about time he express some interest towards relationships?" Erza sipped her coffee and eyed the door of the private room meant for exclusive meetings, "It's not appropriate for Natsu to get involved with Lucy." Mirajane chuckled, "The heart will want what it wants."

The bell by the entrance clinked signalling Natsu and his lovely secretary's entrance. The pinkette gave both ladies by the counters a grin ang greeted, "Yo! Sorry about the delay. Traffic and some shit happened." Lucy noted his lax language around both figures as Mira greeted, "Hello, Lucy! It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Miss Scarlet. Hello, Mira."

Erza nodded in approval, "I see you're faring well under Natsu's supervision. How have you been so far, Lucy?" The blonde sweetly smiled and answered, "Nothing that I can't handle, ma'am." Natsu proudly grinned and crosses his arms, "Of course, she'll fare well. We're partners." Mirajane blinked and smiled slyly at the remark. She handed Lucy a food container and said, "Why, of course. She's a wonderful lady and beautiful at that, too." Natsu eyed her a bit and shrugged.

"I'll see you later, Luce? I'll email you the details after the dinner appointment."

Lucy nodded and thanked Mira for the pre-ordered food she accepted. Erza and Natsu hurriedly excuse themselves and went towards the VIP room. Now, what do you usually wear for clubbing?

"WHAT? Slayers'? That club?"

Lucy rummaged around her closet looking for anything appropriate for the said appointment. Natsu just texted her around fifteen minutes ago, reminding her about the club. What is she supposed to wear, appropriate for clubs while on official business? "Yes, Levy. I don't even know who we're meant to meet there. Dragneel just outright expected me to be there."

"Uhh... Club clothes? I mean, he doesn't expect you to wear your business suits to a club, right?"

The blonde almost laughed at the suggestion, imagining her overly formal suits and dresses at the club looking out of place. She inspected a blue crop top before tossing it away. Another phone rang and she scrambled to grab it, "Hold on, Lev. Dragneel's on the work phone. Call you back."

"Lucy, speaking."

Lucy went and sat on her bed eyeing her mess on the floor. Natsu answered, "Did I forget about reminding your about being discreet about being my secretary?" Her eyes got wide. Discreet? "Yes, sir. I suppose I'm going to be lowkey. So, um, is there something more that I have to know?"

"Well, I have to personally scout on a potential trouble with Saber. Coincidentally, Sabertooth's Eucliffe is into Slayers' as well as I am. I actually have to ask you a difficult favor."

Lucy gulped. Oh no. Here comes his infamous unconventional ways of dealing with things. "What would that be, Mr. Dragneel?" There is a distinct period of silence on the other side of the line. "Cana, my usual on call discreet agent, ditched me the last minute so I can't really bring you as my secretary but... Something else." Cana. Cana Alberona. The resident all-around agent of Fairy Tail's C-Suite. "Are you up for it, Luce?"

The blonde eyed her clothes and felt an impending headache. "So, I have to go as your... pseudo-escort?" Never in her 23 years will she imagine being someone's lady companion to a club. Her father would have a heart attack at the thought. Then again, it'll all have to be a believable act but still an act. Natsu answered, "Yes. I'll have Cana contact you for a short briefing. Don't worry, Erza and Gray will be there like usual."

Lucy almost sighed in relief. With her hormones at spiking levels, she isn't sure what will become of her at the end of the night. Thank Mavis for small mercies. "I'll see you later, partner."

Lucy eyed herself in front of her full-view mirror.

Cana has truly contacted her for a short briefing about what the job entails for her. She has to act like the usual arm candy, yet more provocative. It means she has to be at Natsu's vicinity, clinging on his arm. God knows she can never dare sit on his lap and be normal the next morning so that's out of the question. Occasional harmless dancing and drinking is okay. Lucy sighed, again. All for the love of her work.

The blonde adjusted her curled beach waves to the side. She eyed her dress and adjusted the slit on her leather pencil skirt which ended mid-thigh. She checked her sparkly and flimsy red halter top which shows ample cleavage and has a dipped back. Sexy but definitely still leaves something for the imagination. Besides, there'll be more racy outfits.

Lucy finished her look with a smokey eye makeup and lipgloss. Despite all the glitz and glamour, she still really a basic girl inside. She checked her wall clock and did some minor tidying up. There's still fifteen minutes until Natsu sends a car to fetch her. She grabbed a pair of strappy stilletoes, which will have her feet black and blue later, to compliment her outfit and a black clutch. Basic.

Her phone rang signalling the car's arrival. She did a last swiping check at her apartment and securely lock the windows. Show time.

Natsu got out of his Aston Martin Vantage and checked on his watch. Still a good ten minutes before the supposed 9 o'clock mission. He contemplated on his decision as to ask Lucy as Cana's replacement. His temporary assistant is competent to a fault and isn't really afraid to get messy when shit gets down. Recklessly brave. He likes it. He smirked as he eyed the light post by the corner. Sting Eucliffe will surely be hunted tonight. He won't even know what came over.

"Sorry, about the delay. I made sure about security. You know, the usual-- G-good evening, Mr. Dragneel."

Holy shit, does he look good. Lucy almost stumbled as she walked towards her boss. He looks more casual than his usual business suits, wearing a red shirt and dark jeans. He folded the sleeves in his usual careless manner and even unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. She quietly noted the scaled scarf he has on his neck which strangely complimented the whole outfit. In conclusion, he looks hot. Too hot, actually. The blonde felt herself swallow.

"Yo, Lucy. I suppose you're ready for tonight?"

Lucy quickly nodded and felt herself conscious as Natsu unabashedly examined his "date". "Not bad, Luce. For once, having a hot date doesn't sound so bad." She blinked. Did he just call her hot? The blonde cleared her throat and raised her chin, "You better reward me for this, boss. It's not everyday your secretary can forgive you for one difficult favor." Natsu chuckled as he opened the door to the passenger's seat. "You're on, babe."

"Wait. You're driving?"

Natsu laughed as he settled himself on the driver's seat. "I don't know about your time as it seems like you're stuck living eras ago but in the present time, we have something we call 'patches'." The blonde almost rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, "As you say so, boss."


	4. Treasure

**Hello! I am overwhelmed with the reviews. I tearing up. It really means a lot to have this random idea catch your attention. Thank you so much! xo****\--**

There was time when Lucy never thought of doing something like this.

Honestly, she's always wanted to do reckless things like going to clubs or even wearing flimsy tops or clinging provocatively to that one person she can never hope to interact with. Her father has always been conservative to the point of choking her. She was raised as an heiress to not just any business. She was groomed to be Heartfilia Konzern's, as nicknamed, schatzi*. That is, until she ran away and cut ties with her father. Then again, that is a story left untold for a rainy day.

"So, what do you want, princess?"

Lucy gulped and consciously eyed the arm circling her waist. Natsu can be really believable when he's set his mind on it. She shyly leaned to him as he sat on the counter, smiling all the while. She turned to the dance floor just steps away. Loud music thumped at her chest and she marveled at the sight of bodies dancing with reckless abandon. "Something strong, maybe?"

Natsu briefly turned to the waiting bartender and barked his orders. He leaned to whisper in her ear, "Target at 7 o'clock, platinum blonde hair. Blue shirt." Lucy nodded and discreetly turned to the direction while placing her arms in his neck. "That's Sting?" she whispered back. He pulled back and grinned, "Yep. Give it ten minutes then we execute the plan." Lucy feigned a giggle and pulled her arms away and caressed his jaw, "You are one incorrigible man, Natsu."

"I try, babe. Hell, you deserve one hell of a night. i promise, you'll enjoy it."

Lucy almost shuddered at his soft and husky remark. She almost believed his promised of sin later that night. She licked her lips as Natsu stared at them. He smirked and turned to offer her her margarita. She carefully sipped the drink. Mavis, she really did need the courage.

"Here you are. Finally. I was almost almost worried about you not showing up. You look absolutely divine, Lucy."

Erza tapped Natsu as she eyed Lucy with a quirked eyebrow. Natsu grinned as he released his hold on her and faced the two figures who just arrived. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Hey, ice princess." Lucy turned to the other person and nervously smiled, used to her professional facade. "Oh, I almost didn't recognize you there for a second, Lucy. Enjoying the night?" Gray asked as he stared at Natsu in confusion.

"I already reserved a table upstairs. Let's go?"

The redhead smiled at Lucy and hooked her arm with her as she walked towards the stairs ahead the men. "Did Natsu coerce you into doing this? Are you fine with this?" Lucy turned to Erza and smiled warmly. Despite all that, Erza really is a good person. "I am perfectly aware, Miss Erza." The redheaded nodded satisfied, "Call me Erza. You know there are only a handful of us who can tolerate Natsu's schemes." Lucy giggled, "Oh, don't get me started. He can be quite determined when he's set his mind onto something." The beauty gave her chuckle and led her to a table with cushioned couches. "Just don't force yourself to do things which make you uncomfortable. Despite Natsu's insensitivity, he's a gentleman. Oh, and meet my husband, Jellal Fernandez."

"You must be the infamous Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you."

Lucy turned to a man with blue hair and a distinct facial tattoo. Jellal Fernandez, Chief Marketing Officer. "Nice to meet you, sir." He shook his head as Erza motioned to sit beside him, "No pressure. Call me Jellal as I'll call you Lucy." She smiled as she felt an arm drape unto her shoulder. She felt herself blush at the contact. "Well, isn't this rare? The wizard saint finally gracing us of his holy presence," Gray smirked as he lounged in a couch fronting Erza. The bluenette chuckled, "Good to see you, Gray. How is Juvia coming along? When is she due again?" The dark-haired man smiled proudly, "She's in her sixth month now. If it wasn't for flamebrain's crazy plan, I won't be here, honestly."

Lucy felt Natsu nosing her hair as they continued on with their conversation. Despite the situation, she felt her brain going haywire with the sudden barrage of affection from her boss. Gray smirked at the sight of his best friend's rare showcase, "So, Lucy. How is being Natsu's 'partner' so far?" Lucy blinked at him as Natsu pulled her closer.

"Uhhh, yeah. He's okay."

Okay, Lucy. That was stupid. Gray chuckled and eyed Erza which Erza responded with a grunt. Jellal watched with an amused smirk as he handled his gin and tonic. "He's coming up." Lucy froze as he heard Natsu notified and the team put their game face on.

"Oh, look. Who do we have here?"

\--

Sting Eucliffe looked exactly like who Jude Heartfilia would arrange his daughter with.

Lucy felt discomfort as he drew closer flanked by a white-haired chick and a dark-haired guy around his age. She felt Natsu straighten his back to acknowledge who just arrived. "If it isn't Sting Eucliffe. Been a long time since you paid Magnolia a visit." The platinum blonde smirked, "You do know that I will always miss Magnolia, cousin." Natsu chuckled as he drew Lucy closer as he sipped his drink, "I wish I could say the same to you but you've always know I'm not one to lie." Sting raised a brow as he finally noticed the people at the table, "You're in full attendance. Seems like you planned our meeting well, Natsu. And, who might this be?"

Natsu smirked, "If I were you, I'd make no mistake." Lucy raised a brow as Sting's eyes trailed down to her skirt's slit. She intentionally crossed her legs and remarked, "Eyes up, Mr. Eucliffe." Sting smirked when recognition dawned on her, "Ah, of course. I'd recognize that golden head everywhere. The Heartfilia Konzern's lost treasure in the flesh. How have you been--?"

"Lucy Ashley Heartfilia. No, I am not lost, thank you very much, Mr. Eucliffe."

The pink-haired man beside Lucy tightened her hold in her shoulders protectively. She relaxed as she stared at the platinum blonde in practiced disinterest back as for when she's still under her father's wing. Erza smirked as she folded her arms, "Would you like to join us?" Sting shook his head and raised a brow, "Nah. That'd be a pooper. Besides, with this meeting, I'm sure I'll be seeing Lucy more in the future. Tchüss, treasure."

Lucy visibly shuddered at the pet name. As Natsu smirked, "So long, cousin." Sting gave him a glare as he and his entourage strode away from their table. Gray eyed Natsu and his satisfied expression as he leaned back and finally released Lucy from his skinship. Erza shook her head as Natsu asked, "What?" Lucy stared at her thumbs as she processed what just happened. Did her boss just bait her knowing about her background? She felt a boiling anger and turned to the pink-haired guy who finally distanced himself. "Can I talk to you for a bit, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she stood up and motioned for him to follow her. He stood up and placed his hands into his pockets.

\--

"So, why exactly did you bring me here?"

Natsu raised a brow at her question as she leaned back on the wall of a dark corner. Lucy crossed her arms as she waited for his answers. Natsu shrugged, "You seem fun so maybe--" She glared at him in slits, "Bullshit." Natsu chuckled at her temper. Now, here is a beautiful lady in her fiery glory.

"Alright. It was really satisfying to piss my cousin off."

She rolled her eyes, "And even used me a bait for a long-term plan. Don't even assume I don't know about your scheme the moment Sting Eucliffe recognized me. Sabertooth is stationed in Crocus and while the Konzern mainly operates in Acalypha, its heart is in Crocus." Natsu smirked at her snarky remark, "Oh. Was I too transparent?" Lucy knew that he meant to insult Sting especially with their shaky deals with the Konzern, especially by being intentional.

"Firstly, you might be my boss but I want out. I am only assigned to you until the Spriggan merger falls through. Secondly, I want nothing to do with the Konzern anymore. Third, if you ever do that again, you're going to regret it."

Natsu placed his palm against the wall effectively caging the beautiful blonde. He stared down at her chocolate brown round eyes as she stared back in defiance. He chuckled as he relaxed and stepped back, "I like that ferocity, Luce. Then again, let's see what we can do about that."

\--

Lucy officially wants to tear her hair out as she demanded for the bartender to give her another strong shot. Natsu Dragneel is one hell of a bastard. She respected his guts but not the guts to just plot to destroy Saber all the while treating the life she worked hard for as collateral damage.

"What's got you tensed up, sweetheart?"

The blonde turned to bartender who leaned forward and placed his chin in his hands. Lucy huffed and down the shot and exhaled as the bitter taste burned her throat. "I don't know. My life just isn't working out right when I thought I'm all good." The bartended chuckled as he shrugged, "At least, you are one beautiful lady in distress." She rolled her eyes, "Well, if it isn't for someone, I won't be as stressed out as this. And, I still even had to wake up early tomorrow just so I can accommodate and babysit his ass."

"Whose ass?"

Lucy turned to that one voice who is making her distraught over wanting to just strangle him with pain or pleasure. Despite all that shit, Natsu Dragneel is still really a sight to behold. This isn't even the alcohol talking. She crossed her arms and turned around to face the man, leaning back on the counting. "The plan got executed perfectly. So, what else do you want, boss? It's safe to assume that I'm already dismissed." He eyed as he noted of her entirely above average womanly figure, all flushed due to the alcohol.

"Well, it's a waste of a night if we just spend it sitting and chatting the bartender up."

Natsu raised a brow at the bartender who quickly scampered off to accommodate other customers. "What else is there to do in this club but to get shit-assed drunk?" He chuckled at her language now that her inhibitions are off. "Well, to dance, maybe?"

"And that would be to dance with my boss? Why, am I honored."

He offered his hand and grinned, "Not as if your conscience can handle being less than competent even if you are drunk as a horse." She took his hand as a challenge and she heard him, "Place her drinks on my tab. Thanks." Natsu dragged her towards the dance floor and watched her revel and bathe herself in the lights. "It's so pretty... and loud."

She's definitely drunk. Natsu chuckled as he waited for her to turn to him. Then, she began to sway sensually in rhythm, gently raising her almost fisted hands and closing her eyes. He grinned as he witnessed her in her drunken glory. She opened her eyes and turned to the pinkette. "What do we do exactly?"

"For starters, schatzi, let me hold you."

Lucy giggled at the nickname as she felt Natsu's arms circling the small of her lower back, pressing her closer. She automatically knitted her hands by the back of his neck and swayed against him despite the obviously fast rhythm of the songs on play. "You are one exhilarating man, Natsu." He chuckled darkly as he dipped his head to whisper in her ear, "Why is that, Luce?" She threw her head and laughed as he nosed her neck, "You are a challenge. You are ridiculously frustating. Yet--you are... beautiful." As she warmly looked at his eyes and smiled. Lucy leaned against his chest.

\--

Erza leaned against the second floor's railing and finally spotted the pair she's been meaning to spot for ten minutes now. She gestured for Gray to come closer and pointed at the pair who are dancing in sways despite the music being clearly meant for jumping around. "Hell, is that Natsu? Man, he's so whipped," as Gray tsk-ed. Erza nodded and sighed, "This is even hardly appropriate. I wonder how things will turn out."

"Oh, come on. This is as rare as Laxus coming home with the Raijin. Give flamebrain a break."

The redhead folded her arms, "Well, she is still Makarov's employee. And, she's the Konzern's daughter. I wonder how that old dog Jude will react to this sight." Gray chuckled, "As if that'd deter flame ass to chase her if he finally sets his sights on that. We both know how he will be when he's determined enough."

"Then, let's hope for the best."

\--

***_schatzi -- "little treasure", a popular German endearment_**


	5. Domestic

Lucy woke up with a loud ringing.

She shot up and felt her head pounding into oblivion as she tried to feel her way into whatever is ringing. She had her eyes closed tightly as a desperate remedy to her headache. Finally, she caught the phone with her usual morning wake up call. She sighed as she slammed herself back to lie down until she heard a very male and very familiar groan which promptly made her eyes open in panic. Oh. Hell. No.

"Shut that shit off, Luce."

She, again, shot up as she finally registered that her boss is clutching his head while on the couch, nursing a mug of coffee. Lucy immediately looked down and almost cried in relief when she found out she's not naked yet almost panicked when she realized that she's not wearing the same clothes last night. "Ugh, fucking relax! I had someone change you into something more comfortable. I didn't touch you one hair on your head."

"Where are we?"

Natsu sipped his coffee, "Oh. My apartment. Though, I preferred to sleep on my house somewhere but this studio apartment's closer, y'know. Serves like a hideout more than a residence. Glad it came handy." Makes sense that he only had one room and a couch with a massive TV and consoles. Plus, a kitchen is casually separated by a large cabinet full of CDs, most probably his collection of games. This is his man cave. "You don't remember anything last night?"

Did she forget anything important last night? She blinked, panic apparent in her face. He chuckled and stood up to retrieve another mug of coffee for her. She groggily reached for the mug when he got closer. Lucy hummed as she got her sip and he sat by the foot of the bed. "So, schedule?"

Shouldn't she be panicking over the fact that she woke up in her boss' man cave who is practically a stranger? Lucy clutched her mug tighter as she processed everything up. Of course, she needs time to adjust! This is her freaking first time to wake up in an unfamiliar room plus she's not even the slightest related to this man.

Flashes of light and loud music flooded her brain and she almost went off all red and embarrassed by the memory of her dancing with the gorgeous man looking at her in confusion. Did she really get that drunk last night? She scrunched her nose at the thought of her almost admitting her strange attraction towards her untouchable boss.

"Earth to Lucy? Schedule?"

Dammit, Dragneel. Lucy groaned and reached for her phone, "Ah, really, business as usual, Mr. Dragneel?" She glared at him light-heartedly and proceeded to check her calendar. "Earliest meeting is at 2:25 today. Day will end at 6, with a meeting with Makarov." Ah, thank Mavis. Natsu handed her the mug and she instinctively received it to place the mug besides hers in the side drawer. Natsu lied back perpendicular of her.

"Update about the economy on the paper."

The blonde rolled her eyes and leaned back on the head board. Ah, really? This early? She proceded to mechanically read news allowed from her phone and in a matter of seconds, she heard him snore. So, the Demon Lord Dragneel actually sleeps. She sighed and put her phone down. Who the hell cares about being appropriate when you're nursing a hangover to hell?

She let him snore away and him being in an uncomfortable position with his feet on the floor. Mavis knows she would really want time to calm down. Lucy checked the clock on the bedside table and drank her coffee. At the very least, the pinkette knew how to brew hangover concoctions. So, yes, the matters at hand. Did last night mean something? Will it change anything? Will things get awkward between them after the supposed wild night? Is it even appropriate to call it wild, though, when, basically, nothing happened between them? She got startled out of her thoughts when her boss let out a choked snore.

Oh, who is she kidding? This man? Really? If he wanted something to happen, then it should have happened! Lucy stealthily got up out of the blankets and stretched her worn muscles. Time to start the day.

\--

It was only on her second batch of pancakes that she realized how domestic this is.

Lucy glared at her the pan of pancakes she's cooking. She glared at the masculine dress shirt she's wearing. She's even wearing his spare boxers! She turned to the snoring man on the bed. What the hell is this arrangement? She's a secretary, for Mavis' sake, not some nanny! But goddamn, she is hungry and pancakes and bacon sounded good a while ago. She flipped the last of the pancakes and transferred it to a plate stacked with the other pieces she finished beforehand. Then, she grabbed the pack of bacon and heard it sizzle as it hit the pan. To hell with roles, she's hungry. She can go back to being secretary later.

"Whas zat? Smells good."

The lady rolled her eyes as she continued cooking the strips of bacon. She heard him sleepily shuffle towards her side and inhaled the fumes briefly before withdrawing. "I'm hungry," as Natsu sat on the chair by the dining table. Lucy finished the rest of the bacon and set the plate right in front of him. She grabbed her phone as she sat. "Well, Mr. Dragneel, I almost forgot to ask but how are you related to Spriggan's Dragneel?"

"Related."

Lucy scrunched her brows together. Natsu started to dig in and quite excitedly. Really? Related? What kind of vague answer is that? Anyway, he's still elite by birth, after all. So, the rags-to-riches, hardwork-for-hardcash success stories about him is all a ploy to get to the public's affection. She gestured towards their shared plate of pancakes and poked her fork to eat a part of it. "Though, I didn't find out until I became CEO. Well, who would've known I'm from the empire, ya know?" She nodded in affirmation. Well, Alvarez is still one humongous country and while Natsu wasn't really a nobody back then but he was not really someone as popular to the media like today.

"So, the connection made the merger possible, I see, despite Alvarez' strict rules on trades."

Natsu leaned back on his chair munching on a bacon strip. He gulped and responded, "Gramps already set the initial stage. It was just his luck I finished carrying FT Petrol away from red levels. Anyway, your pancakes are good." She smiled and sipped on her coffee. "You said it. It burdens my conscience to be less than competent."

Lucy studied the man in front of her. While he's clearly a dragon on the work mode, he does have this homey aura when he's lounging like this. Maybe pancakes everyday doesn't sound bad at all.

Wait.

Pancakes everyday? Lucy flushed at the thought and blinked in horror with her thoughts. This is too domestic! Clearly, it's messing with her head. She has to get out of this situation quick. "Uh, right. I already has someone order some work clothes for you. Figured you wouldn't like to waste time on traffic just so you can change your clothes," Natsu calmly said as of it's an everyday thing. She almost shut down as if she's broken. What kind of a situation is this?

"Right, Luce. I'm really uncomfortable with Mr. Dragneel this and that. Get back to just calling me Natsu."

That's it. That was the last straw. "Okay, Natsu--" then she stopped. But he never saw her anything else than a convenient secretary. 'As if last night isn't proof enough,' Lucy blinked and Natsu waited for her retort. Instead, she just nodded and got back to drinking her coffee, "Okay, Natsu. By the way, where did you sleep?" He grinned almost proudly, "I woke up passed out on the floor." She almost face-palmed at the thought.

"What? We bet on who gets to drink more shots. I won, obviously."

Lucy almost screamed in horror, "You took us here?" He shrugged, "How else did we get home? Not like we can ask anyone when Erza and Gray obviously ditched us early on." She groaned, "We could've died, you know. Drunk driving--" He scrunched his brows together, "You're weird, Luce. I live three floors up of Slayers' floor in this building. So, yep. I carried you home." She calmed almost immediately. It's not like things can get weirder than this anymore. "Oh. Thanks. That was thoughtful of you."

"So, by the way, do you wanna live here?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No, thank you."

\--

Lucy worked on a data analysis as needed for her boss' 4PM meeting with Quatro Cerberus for a possible collaboration with one of FT's branch company focused on liquor trades. She rapidly pressed keys as to get work done and before her thoughts of attraction could ever distract her.

"Hey, Lu! How was your night?"

Levy brightly put her printed findings on her table. The blonde gestured at exasperation, "I don't even know why I willingly got too drunk last night." The bluenette giggled and added, "Well, those nights should be reserved for Fridays like the norm, right?" Lucy pouted and checked on the folders Levy delivered. "Thank you so much for these, Lev. You're a lifesaver. Don't hesitate to remind me next time never to challenge Natsu on a shot drinking contest."

"Ooh. So, that happened."

Lucy continued to glare at the document at hand. The smaller lady chuckled knowingly. So, first name basis, huh? Mira would really like this development.

\--

Lucy almost dragged Natsu out of the backseat in full force and just leave him to dry out. Why can't he just wear patches all the time? "Natsu! Get up. Chairman Dreyar is already waiting for you. Come on." Natsu turned even more green, "Drag me from this hell." She groaned frustratingly, "It isn't even moving anymore! Come on, Natsu." She pulled him out of the backseat and comically almost fell down, right in front of Mira's again. She steadied him by wrapping her arms around his waist. Why is this familiar?

"You should hire yourself some people to help you out of vehicles! Modern footmen for the green-looking CEO Natsu Dragneel."

He grunted and she bursted laughing wholeheartedly as she smoothed out her suit and even his tie. Natsu grinned and chuckled, "Why would I hire some when I have the incredible Lucy Ashley Heartfilia as my secretary?" She blushed and cleared her throat as she stepped back. "Alright, Natsu. You're all set. Should there be anymore of your concerns, call me"

"So... I'll see you tomorrow, schatzi."

He slipped his hands onto his pockets as she nodded and grinned.

\--

**Thank you for reviewing! I am glad you're liking this story so far.** **I really have no update schedule as I only write whenever I have time and inspiration. I hope you bear with me. I'll do my best to complete it! Cheers!**


	6. Parents

It was about time she realize she's really going to have to say goodbye to her social life.

Lucy checked her watch and continued on to checking contracts at the nearest conference room. The least comfort she could have is removing her heels for the day. Damn it, she really is becoming a slave the more time she spends being CEO Natsu Dragneel's temporary secretary. She glanced at the man in front of her tapping his finger while seriously looking for loopholes. It's clearly nearing 1:30 in the morning and they're not even decimating half of the work.

"Luce, check this contract. Something's wrong with the terms."

She stood up and walked towards the man. Her brows scrunched together as she hovered by his shoulder. "Grimoire Heart? That aerospace company?" Natsu nodded and pointed at a clause. "Yep, this seems really sketchy." She nodded in agreement, "Should I call them?" He leaned back at the plush swivel chair, almost resting his head on her shoulder if she didn't move fast. This is increasingly being normal. Within three months of working together, Lucy found out that her boss has this severe lack of awareness for personal space.

"Nah. This isn't that urgent. I'll have Erza attend to this first thing in the morning, with the legal team."

Natsu turned to look at her, "You hungry?" She's also getting more used to his random bouts of hunger and his voracious appetite for anything spicy. Lucy smiled as she went to the nearest telephone. "Okay, which pizza parlor do you want this time?" He chuckled and stretched his legs. "Not pizza. Pancakes."

"Wow, Natsu. As if we can snoop around Evergreen's kitchen at this time."

He threw his head back and laughed. Lucy rotated her head to stretch her sore neck, "So, first site visit to Alvarez tomorrow. Your luggage ready?" The pinkhead paled at the thought of the 15-hour connecting flights in total. "Do I have to pack now?" She stared at him horrified, "Don't tell me-- Natsu! Your flight's at 3 o'clock this afternoon!" She groaned as she stomped to collect his coat resting by the chair next to where he's sitting with a silly grin. "Oh, it must've slipped my mind."

"Up! We won't have much time if you pack later with the pending shitty contracts your clients sent you for review tomorrow."

Lucy systemically retrieved her work bag and opened her purse for motionsickness patches. She shuffled towards him as she titled his head and lightly slapped two patches behind his ears. Natsu whined as he slumped, "Do I have to drive now? We can just sleep here. We'll just have to get piss drunk like last time--" She shot him a glare before he could continue. "No. Get up. Now."

"Geez, schatzi. Call your pipes down. We'll get there."

She sighed as she handed him his suitcase and his keys which she retrieved from the the valet when he went out to have his weekly meeting with the C-Suite she playfully nicknamed as Team Natsu. "Endure it. Nab deserved his day off." He rolled his eyes as he opened the door for her. "Alright, alright."

\--

The drive towards his house is relatively silent as Lucy tried to cram as much work before she gets stressed with Natsu's fussy nature. "You do know I can just get you tickets so you can come along, right?" She looked at him, "Then, no one will be able to save you from the evil clutches of your monstrous shelf of contracts." He focused on the road as he did a quick left turn but grinned nonetheless, "A monster for a monster. Let Erza do shit."

"And, risk our heads? Yes, Natsu, sounds fun."

Natsu chuckled as he hit the break, waiting for the gate to open. Lucy looked up to see a large gate and some guards making way for the car. Not that she can be easily impressed but with Natsu's almost normal behavior, she's still surprised with the extravagance. The car went to a full stop by the porch after a five-minute from the gate, surprisingly breezing through a well-kept garden and... fountain. Okay.

The pinkette got out of the car as Lucy unbuckled her seatbelts. The door opened for her. She got out and met two elderly figures by the door. She saw him grin as he escorted her towards the couple. "Ah, the hatchling comes home. Finally. Your old man rarely visits you home yet you only spend a day and a half then off you go to your work."

"Igneel! Grandine! You guys are still awake?"

Natsu gave both brief and warm hugs. "So, Natsu. Who is this?" Natsu turned to Lucy and smirked, "Well, this is Lucy. A tempo Makarov assigned." Grandine smiled at her warmly and enveloped her in a hug, "It's nice to meet you Lucy. My name's Grandine Dragion and this here is my husband, Igneel." Lucy smiled as she looked at them both when Grandine pulled away. "You must be that Natsu's muttering about days ago when he filed for a leave," Igneel gave her a proud smirk.

Natsu whined, "Igneel. Agh. Anyway, let's go inside. I still have a luggage to pack." The pinkhead draped his arm over her shoulders as he led her towards the manor.

\--

"Natsu, no. You can't pack Happy or even bring him with you."

Natsu whined as he offered his cat for Lucy to pack. It's half past two in the morning and she's finally doing the final touches as for the luggage he's going to bring for the week-long trip. "But, I'm going to miss him, Luce. We're a team," he huffed as he carried the blue cat to the bed. Lucy exhaled as she got up from the floor, after zipping the thing close. He eyed her wearing an old tshirt of his and one of his pajama pants. He nodded in satisfaction.

"You're all set, then. Don't forget to send me a checklist before you leave your hotel for you flight back home. We know how distracted you can be."

Lucy walked towards the bed and sat by the foot of the bed and by the cat who immediately snuggled closer to her. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? We can always have someone oversee the contracts. Mavis knows how much we pay for the legal team." She chuckled as she held Happy tighter, "No, Natsu. Someone has to tidy your mess up while you're gone." He rolled his eyes as leaned back on his head board. Lucy is really getting to used to her boss' dynamics. She looked at him in his pajama glory, namely his old college shirt and old jersey shorts. She wondered how he was like when he was younger.

"It's really weird to go to Alvarez after all these years."

She turned to him as she processed the almost wistful expression on his face. "I was adopted when I was a kid. Erza, Gray and the rest of the gang was from the same orphanage Fairy Tail sponsors. Don't get me wrong. I love my parents. Damn, I'd choose them over any blood family any day. But, you get that feeling about your roots, right? I didn't really get my heritage or why I look different from anyone else until someone brought up me being possibly related to the Dragneel elites of Alvarez. I mean, come on. They left me as a toddler with only my toddler ID tag on me." She rolled to her side as she rested the side of her head in her arm. Lucy blinked and smiled at him, "Guess we all have stories to tell, then?"

"Well, for one, I grew up sheltered. My family is matriarchal so my dad adopted my mother's old money family name. I had a happy childhood until my mom passed away to cancer. I loved her very much, both of my parents actually. Dad just... He changed. He was almost overbearing. With my mom's passing, he did all he can just so I get to comfortably. Little did he know, he's slowly losing the goal in mind. I became a prisoner. Until college, I was homeschooled. My world was limited to my mother's garden. I wasn't even introduced to the TV for his fear of negative exposure. He even temporarily transferred main operation to Crocus so he can keep an eye on me during university. Crazy, right?"

Natsu coughed in disbelief, "Wow. So you really are the Konzern's treasure. How did he manage when he found out you ran away from home? The media had a field day with all the press cons here and there." She yawned, "Well, I don't know. I ran away when he started to do his mini-auction as for who will win my hand in marriage. I thought he actually did those things because he loved me, you know. Until I realized he's considering a marriage with Duke Sawarr did I felt the desperation to run and never come back. I just had to, you know. I would never consent to marry someone triple my age!" The pinkhead tilted his head and folded his arms, "Well, you've always been described as the darling of Fiore's high society. Who would've thought, then? So, how did he give up having you back?"

Lucy shrugged, "I cut ties with him once and for all. It's been five years since I first confronted him about it. He threw a fit about how I'll never be able to survive without his money and how I'm making a mistake about living apart without the Heartfilia name." She got up and fisted her hands, "More than him, I am a Heartfilia by right. He must've forgotten my family's traditions. Oh well, he can drown with all that. I am perfectly happy with where I am right now."

"That's the schatzi I know."

\--

They both ended up asleep in his room with Natsu waking up on the floor. With the 15-hour flights hanging above his head, maybe playing jenga until they both pass out might have been a bad idea. Good thing, he managed to carry Lucy to sleep on the bed before passing out. He reached for his phone by the side table and pressed call on Erza's number.

"Yo, Erza. Yep. Early morning. Right. About Grimoire Heart's contract, please have the legal team review it for me. Yes, it seemed sketchy considering their history. Oh, and have Gray review our monthly business operations. Well, yeaaaah, Lucy insists on staying here. Yeah, I'll get back to you. Call me."

Erza hung up and he sighed. He sat up and eyed the blonde on his bed, sleeping soundly. Who would have thought that the Heartfilia Konzern's lost treasure is right there, taking all the time in world. Then, he heard knocks on the door. He strode towards the door, revealing his adoptive sister, Wendy, who quickly almost tackled him into a hug.

"Good morning, Natsu!"

Lucy almost screamed when she forcefully woke up by a loud greeting. Happy immediately curled in her stomach. She turned to the source of activity early in the morning. She groaned as she saw Natsu sheepishly grinning as the younger girl turned to her in surprise as she tried to explain, "N-no, it's not what it looks like--"

"Oh, hi. Sorry about the noise. You must be Lucy? I'm Wendy, Natsu's sister."

Natsu released her sister as the teen went towards her and looked at her closely. Lucy nodded and smiled as she offered her hand to shake, "Nice to meet you, Wendy. I never knew Natsu has a pretty sister like you." He proudly ruffled her hair as he sat on the other side of the bed. "She's a freshman at the royal academy so she's rarely home." Lucy beamed at the mention of her alma mater, "How's it going at the academy?" Wendy shyly replied, "W-well, it's actually really hard adjusting. I heard you graduated there?" Lucy nodded.

"Now, Wen. Lucy isn't really Lucy until she's had her cup of coffee. Let's just get breakfast for now, okay?"

Wendy nodded and hurried towards the door and excitedly yelled, "I'll tell mom. See you downstairs." She closed the door as Lucy finally turned to her boss who is peacefully looking at balcony glass doors. She blinked when he noticed that she's staring as he gave her his fanged grinned, "Anything on your mind, Luce?" She gasped and fisted her hands, "Nothing, Natsu. Sh-should we get going? I still have things to do at the company." He got up and walked towards the door and gestured to go first. "I'll see you downstairs, then. I know you still have your morning routine."

Lucy heard the door click. She let out a sigh that she didn't even notice she's been holding. Ah, shit. This shouldn't be happening at all. This shouldn't even start at all. She shakily clutched her chest and felt rapid and loud thumping. Is she? Is this even possible?

How is she even in love with her boss?

\--

**Greetings to those who reviewed. It's really heartwarming how you guys expressed your interest in this random idea. I hope you'll really like how things will go. I'm honestly not that confident with my writing as I'm really amateur. Thank you, still! xo**


	7. Blue Diamond

No, that can't be right.

Lucy stared at her boss as he swallowed his fifth plate of breakfast across the table. No, she can't possibly be in love with this man. He's too different from her types. She shook her head and paid attention to her breakfast.

"Will Lucy be travelling with you, Natsu?"

Natsu looked up from his plate and turned to his father, "She insisted staying here in Fiore so I guess I'll be alone." She smiled, "Someone has to clean up after him, sir." The older redhead let out a laugh almost similar to his son's. Are they really not blood-related? Igneel eyed his son, "Of course. I apologize for this brat, though. I'm sure he gave you all the kinds of headaches there is all this time." The blonde giggled, "Nothing I can't handle, sir. Besides, he's funny."

Grandine gave her a hearty laugh as Natsu glared at the cheeky blonde. "Hey! I'm not just funny. I'm great!" Lucy smirked, "Pft. Oh, you are? Okay, then." The pinkette rolled his eyes and still grinned. "By the way, Luce, I had our security teams check our employees' residences and safety. Seems like your lock is weak." Lucy blinked in shock, "Really? Ah, I should've changed it last week." He grinned and shrugged, "No worries, I had someone change and upgrade it for you. I'll have you contacted for the details later."

"Thanks, Natsu."

Lucy contemplated in thought. Security checks? That has never happened before. She looked at the oblivious pinkette joking around his sister. Maybe he's thought about it whenever he occasionally drives her home. She blushed at the thought of her boss being concerned. But, nah. That'll never happen. If he wanted something from her, he should've done something about it these whole three months.

That's the whole tea about this, too!

Natsu is a really sweet person despite his messy ways and she's just giving all those "signals" different interpretations. She inwardly sighed at her conclusion moments ago. Of course, her mind is just making things blow out of proportion. That's it. She really have to get laid.

"Something wrong, schatzi?"

Lucy absent-mindedly smiled at Natsu, "Oh, nothing. You finished, anyway? I still have to rush to the office to retrieve documents needed for your trip." The pinkette leaned back, "Yep. Man, the flight's gonna be hell." She cheekily grinned and sipped her coffee.

Nah, definitely just a passing attraction.

\--

"Yes, Erza. I'll make sure he gets on the plane."

Erza nodded her head and folded her hands against her chest. That's right. Natsu has to board the plane no matter what. She smiled at the thought of Lucy's competence with the most impossible-to-get-along-with CEO of Fiore. She observed as Lucy efficiently retrieved documents despite Natsu's messy dump of a shelf. "You didn't tidy this up?"

Lucy looked up in horror and grinned sheepishly, "Well, Natsu almost threw a fit when I attempted once. I realized he his this organized according to his liking considering that he doesn't need my help to find things for him." The redhead tilted her head in confusion, "It must've been hard for you to brief yourself with this." The beauty just smiled wistfully and answered as she secured the documents into an envelope, "It's not really hard to understand Natsu. Also, he places everything back in place so it'd be wrong to call this unorganized. Right! It's an organized mess!" As she laughed on her own. Erza smiled knowingly as Lucy scrambled to answer her ringing phone.

"Yes, Lucy speaking. Ugh, yes, Natsu. No worries, I got you covered. Right, I'll buy you more patches on the way. And an ice cream. No! Happy's not coming with you. Yes, he'll also miss you but he'll understand. Oh, don't be stupid. Right. Oh, please, as if you've never survived without me before. I'll see you later? Yes. See you, boss."

Lucy grimaced as she hurried towards the door and apologized to Erza, "Sorry, Erza. Natsu's being fussy right now. I'll just come back after airport." The redhead smiled and sighed, "Alright, Lucy. Thank you for the hardwork." Lucy smiled apologetically and closed the door behind her.

\--

Natsu huffed as Lucy insisted she sit on the passenger's seat of his business car. The blonde giggled at his childish antics and playfully consoled him, "Oh, don't be a baby, Natsu. You know well that won't work." He comically raised his chin, "Not like my charms don't work." Lucy sputtered and gave him a glare as the newly assigned driver chuckled.

"Hah! As if you can function without me, then."

Lucy folded her arms in triumph and he glared at her in slits. "Oh, you know you love me," Natsu blurted out. She sputtered, "How-- Oh, wow! No, Natsu. We both know you love me." The pinkette playfully gasped and clutched his chest in fake surprise as Lucy laughed out loud.

Lucy patiently comforted her fussing manchild of a boss in the VIP lounge of the airport. How he fared all those times that he had business trips, she didn't know. They still have a good five minutes before boarding and she's making sure he's going to board. He almost threw a tantrum when the airport security attempted to bar her from entering the lounge considering that she doesn't have boarding pass.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Dragneel. The luggage you asked for has been checked in and loaded. Anything to add, sir?"

The blonde turned to the attendant in confusion. She turned to the queasy looking Natsu beside her and asked, "You had extra bags?" She turned them in themselves an hour ago so she's quite confused herself. "All good, miss. Thank you for your hardwork." The attendant bowed, "If you would, sir and madame, let me assist you to board the plane."

Oh. Oh, no.

Lucy felt her head nerves tick. Natsu. This bastard. She sharply turned to the grinning Natsu who abruptly stood up and offered her a hand. She gave him the most hellish of her glares and folded her arms in defiance, "What the hell did you do?" He shrugged, "Secretaries follow their bosses to the ends of the world." Lucy groaned and leaned back in frustration, "We still have so much shit to do, Natsu! Oh, the headache. My goodness. You know, you're the most infuriating man I've ever had to opportunity to meet." She huffed and went towards to the door. Natsu smiled and turned to the attendant as he put his hands into his pocket, "She's really pretty when she's pretending to be angry." The attendant giggled in fascination.

"You owe me shit, Natsu."

Natsu hurried and followed her to the door, "Tell me what you want, schatzi." He opened the door for her and smirked. She huffed and went towards the connecting tube-thing that leads towards the plane. The attendant quietly followed them. "Come on, tell me." She glared at him and rolled her eyes, "As if."

One thing about Natsu about challenges, he never backs down. He shrugged arrogantly, "Try me." She smirked and paused to look at him, "Alvarez' famous blue diamond." Natsu might be filthy rich and powerful but an empire's treasure can never be considered easy to acquire. We're talking about royal heirlooms here. She caught up to him as she saw him contemplate about it. The attendant hurriedly walked ahead of them to lead them to their first class seats.

Lucy marveled at the sight of first class sitting. This looks like a five star hotel. Her father's suffocating love never allowed her to fly after her mother died and it's embarrassing to say that this is her first time she'll travel again after sixteen years. Natsu's arm draped over her shoulders as he whispered, "How about I just buy you a plane and forget about the gem?" She giggled as she shrugged his arm off, "Nope. Let's just say that I'll forgive you this one time but I'll never fly with you again unless there's emergency. Like you lost a leg or what." He gasped as she plopped down of the expensive seat-convertible Natsu chose for them, near the window. She threw her head back and laughed as he glared at her.

"You're a big meanie, Lucy."

Natsu playfully shook his head as he relaxed on his seat, thanking Mavis for small mercies like patches. "I'm going to count for, like 2 hours, to have that patch wear off," as Lucy secured the trusty purse she got from her handbag. He nervously touched the patch stuck on his arm and sighed. He loosened his tie and looked ahead as the flight attendant offered refreshments. "Ugh, if I knew this'd happen, I should've worn comfortable clothes, Natsu."

He looked at her as she fussed on her pencil skirt and tilted his head, "You look beautiful, though." Oh, you sweet, sweet man. Lucy smiled warmly as she answered, "You're only nice because this is your fault." He innocently turned to the flight attendant as he pointed to a sandwich in the menu, "But, you really are. I just don't get why women don't take honesty anymore." She sported as deeper blush as the flight attendant offered her a bottle water, "Your husband is really sweet, madame."

"What? No! It isn't like that. W-we're not, uhh, married."

Natsu stared at her in fascination. How is she so red? He chuckled and joked, "What are you talking about, honeybunch? I clearly remember signing a contract," he gasped, "Or just because I didn't give you a church wedding and a band, you're denying me?" Lucy lightly slapped his arm and turned away in embarrassment, "Shut up, Natsu." He chuckled and turned to the attendant, "My wifey can be really adorable at times. Just give me four clubhouse and one for her. Thanks." The lady smiled and continued on to the next passenger.

"What? Who wouldn't want to marry me? I'm the great dragon lord Dragneel!"

Lucy groaned at the further embarassment, "Yeah, yeah, O Great Natsu Dragneel."

\--

**Hello! I'm sorry but lately, I'm really having a hard time trying to get things done (considering thesis deadlines and real life heartbreaks) so you might find updates quite bland or what. It's heartwarming to find positive reviews and it really keeps me going. Thank you so much for your kind words.**


	8. The Calm

There was only one thing left to be done.

Lucy held her breath as she tried to direct her attention to the view of her window. First class trips are meant to be enjoyed. She felt an impending explosion of nerves as her head ticked like a time bomb. Yes, only one thing... If only hitting a person's head could become legal, like, right now, she wouldn't really hesitate to knock her evil boss out.

"Lucyyyy, I don't feel so good."

She closed her eyes to just will her mind to just ignore the man. It's not like she can do something drastic just so he can feel comfortable. I mean, how do you keep someone from being motionsick? It's their 6th hour on the plane and she's running out of patches so she can't haphazardly slap some on him. They still have an hour before their first flight's arrival. She heard him groan and lurch again and she finally turned to him. There really is no wonder why he seemed desperate to bring her along. She sighed as she looked at his pale complexion and labored breathing. At the very least, the attendants tried tgeir best to accommodate the fussing man.

Lucy reached out and wiped the sweat dripping on his forehead. She clicked her tongue when he heaved. He instinctively leaned to her touch when her hand stayed on his jaw. "What do you want me to do, Natsu?" she asked as her other hand combed his hair. He closed his eyes at the sensation. She seemed to comprehend that he's relaxing to her ministrations. The blonde sat back and pushed his head to her shoulder as she continued to massage his scalp and down to his cheek.

"Your hand smells good, Lucy."

Lucy smiled softly at his sleepy voice, "Do you want me to give you some hand lotion? Lavender's supposed to calm you down." He hummed and responded softy, "No. You're enough." He slightly turned to smell her hair and exhaled contentedly. Lucy felt her whole body stiff at the gesture. What's this? What exactly is going on here? She blinked in confusion at her current predicament. She noticed Natsu finally dozing off with his head on his shoulder and while he's finally relaxed, she starts to panic.

Okay. Lucy, what is happening?

Her hands drop on her lap as she stared at them repeatedly closing and opening. She can almost hear her heart beat rapidly and her breath hitching. Come on, this can't be happening. She isn't some teenager who gets riled up with the slightest attention any member of the male species can offer her. Mavis, this is Natsu we're talking about. The rude, obnoxious slave driver! The annoying big baby who can't even pack his own clothes for a trip.

\--

'Too late now.'

Those words rang in her head as they landed on an island in the middle of the ocean between the continents of Ishgar and Alakitasia. "Are you sure this is still Ishgar territory?" Lucy huffed as she half-assisted, half-dragged the still nauseous Natsu through the stairs out from the plane. He gulped and nodded as fresh air hit air. Ah. Finally.

By the foot of the stairs and the ground itself, an attendant covered them with an umbrella which Natsu grabbed without even asking and pulled Lucy under. She narrowed her eyes she eyed him, "Is this part of your compensation service?" He chuckled and draped his arm over her shoulders, "Wow, look! It's never this sunny in Magnolia. Travelling with me is really fun, you see?" She grunted but smiled nonetheless. He eyed the large tote bag she's carrying and looked at her, "Give it here."

"No. I'm carrying gold bars."

Natsu gasped pseudo-horrified, "Why, schatzi, are you going to bury your treasure somewhere?" She covered her mouth, "Oops. State secrets." He reached for the bag which she obliged hesistantly. "But, aren't you the treasure herself?" Lucy glared at him, "Ah. Let's just hurry up and book my flight back--" He tightened his hold on her and pouted, "Ah, you can't. Or else I'll bar you from ever seeing Happy."

"Oh no, you don't, Natsu!"

He smirked, "Try me." She glared at him and huffed, "This is clearly extortion. Happy won't be happy to hear how you made him a form of currency." They arrived by the entrance of the arrival lounge and he opened the door for her.

Okay, hold up. What on earth is happening with the rude and self-absorbed Natsu Dragneel? She entered the lounge and found them comfortable couches inside the tropically-decorated room. Caracole Island seems to be a very popular spot for vacations and the airport, for starters, didn't disappoint. Lucy checked her watch which Natsu told her to adjust beforehand. "It's 10AM. What time is our next flight?"

"4 in the afternoon. The plane only travels twice a day."

Lucy groaned as she stared at her high heels, "Did you have someone pack some clothes for me?" The pinkhead folded his hands behind his head and answered, "I asked Levy to do it for me. Guess she'll really like the paid leave I promised her." Oh no, she didn't. "Traitor! That's so low of you, Natsu." She crossed her arms and glared at him menacingly. Lucy knew that if Levy didn't really have a choice and the paid leave was only a bonus. She knew him too much.

"Relax, schatzi. I promised I didn't coerce her into doing something she doesn't want."

Lucy stood up as one of the attendants on stand by hurriedly strode towards her. "You better pray she didn't feel forced or what." He shrugged as he leaned back on the couch. "The room you asked is ready, Mr. Dragneel," one the senior attendants finally said after the couple's spat. The pinkhead smiled as he got up. At least, he thought to freshen up after the long flight.

\--

Natsu stared as Lucy got out of the bathroom wearing high-waisted jean shorts and a white tank top. It's not everyday that he gets to see her in her casual clothes. Or is this her idea of wearing comfortable long-haul clothes? He twirled the ends of his scarf as she rummaged on her tote for her skin essentials. The island country is definitely tropical and humid despite being in the middle of October.

"Are you really going to wear that scarf in this climate, Natsu?"

Lucy sat on the other side of the bed as she slathered sunscreen on. Natsu leaned back on the headboard as she busied herself with the stuff. He grinned and answered, "Yep." She absently nodded as she walked towards the suite's table where a glass of cold water is resting. She downed almost all of it and fanned herself. This country is definitely going to evaporate all of her fluids.

The blonde turned to her boss who is leisurely playing with his phone. He's in his casual clothes again. White cargo pants and his fitted gold-trimmed vest. Plus, that familiar white scarf with a scaly pattern. He looked rather young and laid back which made a strange tumbling of sorts happening in her stomach. Ah, shit. This damned attraction.

"What are we going to expect upon arrival in Alvarez, boss?"

Natsu tilted his head as he briefly looked at her before going back to his game, "A welcoming party, maybe? With a dozen of men in black? Oh, and maybe the emperor himself." She rolled her eyes and giggled at the thought. The elusive emperor of the Holy Empire of Alvarez isn't one for sightseeing. He rarely shows himself to the public and even rarer for foreigners.

"Ah, that's it. I'm hungry, Luce. Wanna go eat something?"

Something? You mean, the whole buffet selection? But, it isn't really a good idea to keep the dragon hungry before the flight. Lucy collected her small sling bag and went towards the door, "Sure, Natsu. We better get going before you miss the buffet."

\--

**Hello! Sorry about this short update. Will try to make things interesting. I hope you guys have a good week ahead.**


	9. Welcome

Lucy was pretty sure she's used to this kind of hectic surveillance all of her life.

She was so sure that back in the mansion she was imprisoned in, every corner has a security camera and she even has to endure walking and basically doing everything with a guard on duty. She knew it was rooted in her core and she shouldn't be surprised with the chaos in front of her as she attempted to descend down the plane.

This was a welcome meant for royalty.

The blonde gripped the handle of the stairs as she drank in the sight of the long lines of military men, waiting without moving a muscle. There were flags of Fiore and Alvarez everywhere as people waved and waited behind a row of rails, meant to keep the crowd from being too rowdy. She turned to the attendants by the door who looked solemn and almost proud. She blurted in panic, "What the hell is happening?"

Lucy hastily stepped back into the plane as she found Natsu still sitting and staring ahead with no discernable expression on his face. She cleared her throat as she stood beside him formally and asked, "Natsu? Are you alright?" The pinkette blinked and turned to her as he smiled sheepishly. He briefly scratched the back of his neck in deep thought. He absent-mindedly played with the ends of his scarf as she waited for him to answer.

Everything doesn't make sense but the semi-formal clothes he asked her to wear before landing does. She adjusted the helm of her clothes which ended right above her knees and sighed. Lucy reached out to grab his scratching hand and smiled. "Come on, partner. There's no better time to face this than now. I don't get what's happening but we'll figure it out, alright?" He sighed as he stood up from his seat.

"I don't even know what's going to happen when we get off this plane."

Lucy smoothed the wrinkles in his gray coat as he hastily combed his hair with his hand in frustration. She fixed his scarf as he stared down at him. Humming to try and calm him down, "It's not like they're going to suddenly eat you up, you know. You somehow might be considered a rockstar in Alvarez, boss." He grinned as he sighed, "What rockstar? I'm a superstar, Luce. A supernova of sorts." She folded her arms as she checked him up and down. He seems okay now. He turned to check the chaos outside by an open window and sighed, "He really outdid himself this time."

Lucy raised a brow at his random comment and just let it slide. Natsu is the type of person who will just talk whenever he's up for it and usually, it's with all the juicy details. She's pretty sure he'll let it all out later. She smiled as she turned to walk towards the door, "Well, whoever he is, we'll outdo his welcome by your exit, O great and powerful, Demon Lord Natsu Dragneel."

\--

The moment the trumpets sounded was the very moment Natsu got out of the plane.

Lucy was waiting for her by the foot of the stairs and as she is nervous about what is happening, she just wants everything to go calmly as she hopes for everything to be. She doesn't even know what the hell is happening but she's sure as hell that her confusion is the same as Natsu's. He promptly descended down the stairs and got to Lucy almost clumsily. He clutched the small of her back as she watched the military men perform a salute as he raised his head away from her. With that gaze, she knew Natsu Dragneel meant business. His predatory stare swept across the crowds, including the media men and the additional security on back up. The crowd almost fell silent aside from occasional mutters.

"His royal highness and brother to his majesty, the Emperor, Prince Natsu of the House Dragneel!"

A loud ringing was heard and the crowd stilled as they simultaneously do a silent salute with their right fist on their chest.

"Natsu. What is this?"

Lucy felt her heart constrict as the solemn welcome she never could have dreamed her whole life. Her mind went blank as Natsu hurriedly ushered her, holding her arm gently, walking on the carpet they were provided with and the military men on the side. "I'll explain later, Luce." She wanted to wrench her arm away from his hold but her eyes remained glued on the people's quiet faces as they welcomed them. She turned to Natsu as he nodded politely at the crowd and quickly maneuvered them to a waiting lavish car by the end of the walk way. He almost pushed her to get in as he stood up right and gave one last polite wave to everyone before entering the vehicle.

"Start the car."

The driver efficiently started the engine and wasted no time to drive them towards their destination. Lucy sat dumbfounded with the real surprise of what actually happened only moments ago. Natsu sighed and tiredly combed his hair with his fingers. He sank half of his face in his scarf in attempt to self comfort. Lucy gulped and finally started to digest everything, "So, when you said you're related to the Spriggan's Dragneel, you meant you're the emperor's brother?"

"Luce, hold on. I didn't know he'll go overboard about this. I swear, I didn't know. I told him I'll come by later this week and I figured you wouldn't really like the welcome so I purposely told him a different date--"

Lucy snapped, "How come you didn't even find the time to actually tell me you're his royal highness, brother to the emperor, Prince Natsu of House Dragneel?" Natsu's eyes got wide as he can practically see smoke coming out of her nose and ears in anger. He sighed and defeatedly answered, "I was going to. It didn't seem important, or appropriate, really. By protocol, I'll only get to be recognized as Zeref's brother if I finally decide to set foot on this country. I didn't think it mattered. I didn't earn it by hard work or what so I could really care less about being royalty in a country I'm not even familiar with." She huffed as she looked away, "But I could have worn something better!"

"Really, schatzi? You discover my roots and all you care about is what you're wearing?"

Lucy glared at him, "Of course! I wouldn't want to stand beside you looking less of an executive assistant. I take pride in what I do, Natsu and if I have to dress the part, expect me to do so." He chuckled as he relaxed on the leathered seat. Thank goodness, the patch is still working. He loosened the scarf. "This doesn't change anything, right? Me being part of the imperial fam?"

"Of course, it does."

Natsu sharply turned to offer a retort until she disrupted him, "Imagine the additional workload I have to do just because you have acknowledged the fact that you're a prince. Or will there be any additional workload?" He grinned, "Imagine the older brother of this demon lord, schatzi." She groaned as she leaned her head back tiredly, "I swear, I'm going to demand a bonus and a vacation leave from Chairman Makarov after this."

"How about Caracole Island? I can give you that. Let's just forget about the diamond, then?"

So, he's still going on about the diamond and royalty or not, he still can't obtain it. Lucy smirked, "Not a chance, Dragneel."

\--

Lucy rummaged through her luggage as she set her clothes out to be put inside her hotel room's closet. Thank goodness for clothes hangers because she's really concerned about the wrinkles in them.

It's already half past four in the afternoon and Natsu still has to meet with investors for tonight's dinner. There has been major changes in his schedule and she has to hurry as to set everything up before everything gets into a massive ball of a mess. She efficiently hanged her clothes and hurriedly grabbed her toiletries to put into the bathroom drawers. She dragged her luggage away and into the lowest compartment of her closet. When everything's over and done with, she hurriedly grabbed her tablet resting on her bed and checked emails. The imperial household minister has already sent her the needed protocol and schedules as for her boss' official appointment.

The blonde groaned as jet lag pounded inside her head. Makarov really has to grant her one lavish spa day after this temporary assignment. Nope, grant. Should give. Lucy sighed as she tried her best to accommodate the schedule as efficiently as she could without offending any personality. She took her work phone from the side table as she began to call people for changes in schedule. Apologies come with the job, really.

When all was set and ready, an hour has passed by. The secretary carefully set her tablet on her side and stared at the expensive chandelier decorated right up. This room just shouts royalty and even if she's born a treasured prisoner, this is still luxurious by her standards. Nothing less from the empire's treatment of the lost imperial family. Lucy wriggled her toes lost in thought about the rollercoaster of revelations she's had today and maybe, yesterday, counting the time difference.

First is her sudden departure from Fiore. Now, her boss' sudden admittance to being an imperial prince. There really is so much more about the salmon-haired man than what meets the eye. Six months is still a relatively short time to get to know someone. Who else considers being a prince an irrelevant identity except for Natsu, anyway? This is the Military Empire of Alvarez. Of course, it's relevant information. It's a country considered top caliber when it comes to military aspects and holds trade secrets and policies strictly. It's a very powerful country and it'll never be considered irrelevant by normal standards.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for the dinner appointment, Luce?"

Lucy rolled on her stomach to grumble about being tired as Natsu chuckled to sit on the couch in her suite, facing her. "You scheduled the dinner, right?" The blonde huffed as she rolled back on her back, "I wish I could've arranged it for tomorrow but then, you just have to transform into prince charming leaving me no choice but to accommodate your new appointments."

"Oi, you do realize I'm a dragon, right? I ain't no prince pansy!"

Natsu glared at her playfully as she rolled her eyes. "Alright, O great, Demon Lord and Dragon Almighty Natsu of the House of Dragneel. Let's get prepared."

\--

**Hello! Exams are finally done. _Finally. _Anyway, let me know if you like how things are? I'm really not confident with everything but I hope you're liking how things are. Thank you for your kind reviews. You guys are such blessings. **


	10. Protocols

First of all, is there more space down below when someone considered the previous negative situation already "going down south"? Because, honestly, Lucy needs all the prayers of all of Alvarez' temples could offer.

The heat is smoldering and while the empire is considered to be on top in terms of culture and aesthetics, she can never fully appreciate its beauty due to their hectic schedules. With so little time frame between locations and meetings, Lucy can never hope to breathe properly. Plus, Natsu's incredible motionsickness in the background, the blonde is on the verge of hysteria.

"Natsu, please. Stay awake for me, please. We still have a press conference this afternoon."

Natsu heaved a strangling exhale as he tried to keep his motionsickness at bay. He knew Lucy is trying hard to keep things afloat right now but he's nearing his limit. The lady wiped the beads of sweat in his forehead, careful not to wrinkle his imperial military uniform meant to be worn by the royal family. How they managed to have it right then is still a mystery to her. It's the third day of their stay in Alvarez and they still didn't have the chance to meet with the emperor. Not that they needed to extra schedule to insert, too. Thanks but no, thanks.

"Are we there yet?"

Lucy checked the maps app in her phone. Ten minutes away before they get to the Imperial Museum of Vistarion for the supposed press conference. She turned to the almost green Natsu and said, "Almost there, Natsu. Just a bit more, okay?" She looked outside the Royce's window. Crowds gathered by the sidewalk to catch a glimpse of the lost prince. She nervously fiddled her skirt. While Alvarez is comfortable with using the universal language, the citizens still mainly use of its main language.

The vehicle came to a halt as a valet opened the door. Lucy turned to the panting Natsu as she rubbed comforting circles on his chest. She signalled for the valet to wait for a bit just so Natsu can calm down. She eyed Natsu's styled hair which fell to the side and his spikes tamed a bit. She hurriedly but gently wiped his sweaty forehead as she comforted him, "You'll be fine, Natsu. Just take your time." He exhaled to calm himself down as he eyed her confused when she asked if she could go now. "It isn't proper to let a lady receive the man, schatzi."

She rolled her eyes as he shifted towards the door, "I am no lady, Natsu." He tiredly grinned as he stepped out still looking at her, "Well, for one, you are the Konzern's schatzi. That must account for something." Lucy stared at him as he held his hand out, "It does not. At least, not anymore, and you know that." He shrugged as he visibly regained his bearings. Lucy recieved his hand and stepped out of the vehicle. Immediately, blinding camera flashes bathed them as they walked towards the entrance of the museum with his hand on the small of her back.

Lucy adjusted her dress as they both stood still to let the photographers take their photos. The blonde knew this job well as Makarov often asks her to be his date but changes his mind on the last minute. She knew he wanted to protect her from her father's overbearing hands and she's thankful for it. However, there is no way of going back down on this situation. While it's imperative she find Natsu a suitable date, he's incredibly weak with his surges of motionsickness which a huge factor of his safety. She can't just let anyone be in charge of the man whenever they're in a vehicle and there's no telling who can be trusted in an unfamiliar country. His head of security, who is conveniently operating from the shadows, will kill her on sight.

Natsu cleared his throat as Lucy almost forgot where they are. She gingerly smiled as she adjusted her midnight blue velvet dress, a mix of modern and traditional spriggan inspiration. It has only one sleeve draped with her left shoulder exposed. She wore a ruby-colored satin sash that draped from the sleeves to her left waist, signifying her protection under the brother of the emperor. Right, Natsu's royal color is ruby red. The flowing skirt of her dress ended right on the floor with one of her legs exposed by a wholesome slit.

The man offered him her arms which she immediately accepted as both got their pictures taken. After a few minutes, they were led by a butler of sorts towards the museum entrance.

\--

Lucy didn't even know how he got the time to study on Alvarez's current economic struggle as it really is a humongous country and no country this size is excused from having internal conflict, especially with the mixed cultures of different Alakitasian influence.

He delivered his speech well, like what they studied but the real challenge was how he would answer the questions thrown towards him. Now that was a true show of power. The man might be a bumbling idiot sometimes but he's not stupid. Of course, he successfully threw people's opinion of him in loops as he actively changed their impression of him from that of a foreigner, to a homegrown imperial sibling.

Blonde came loose as Lucy removed the pins that held her low bun in place. Natsu Dragneel still has the power to awe her into the next galaxy. With his determined force, it seems like nothing really can beat the man down. Except Erza. Definitely. She turned to her ringing personal phone by the table as she laid back, still on her dress. She reached for it and clicked answer.

"Hello, Lu! Been days since you last called. How have you been?"

Lucy didn't even know she was holding her tears back until she felt them roll down her cheeks. She sniffed as she went full-on crying with Levy panicking on the other side. "I'm really, really, tired, Lev! I want to go home. So much has happened and, and, and I just want to take care of myself again. I miss you, too, and our small talks because we don't even do that anymore! I'm just so tired and I don't even know if what I'm doing is enough." Lucy harshly wiped her tears away, uncaring about her probably looking like a panda with the smudged makeup. The bluenette on the phone chuckled, "Oh come on. We've never seen anyone ever as in tune with Natsu as you are. I mean, he's always been difficult but you got his horns under control. I don't even know how to tell you how amazing you are."

"Did you know? That he's from the imperial family?"

There's a brief silence from the other side of the line until, "Uhhh.. yeah." Lucy groaned at the revelation. Levy quickly followed up, "It just didn't seem relevant to tell you, honestly! You don't casually tell anyone about it out of the blue, you know. It's not exactly an everyday topic for conversations, Lu." The blonde reached for her tissue box on the bedside table and wiped her tears. She agreed, "Well, I guess so. Natsu didn't even make it a big deal. It's just stressful how much protocol I've broken just standing next to him, you know. Plus, the pointed looks the spriggan attendants gave me is so unnerving." Levy giggled, "You're just not used to being reprimanded but Natsu knows you're doing your best. I doubt even Natsu knows about protocols, anyway. Anyway, I've got something to monitor for a bit. Call me?" Lucy smiled as she answered affirmative and the bluenette hung up.

Lucy looked up and found the chandelier again. She sighed as she recalled everything right from when she first set foot on the airport until her confrontation with a radical believer of the imperial family and its strict rules on relations. Story cut short, she'll always be considered lower than his boss' standing here in Alvarez and she isn't ever worthy to stand beside him at all. She groaned in frustration. Hell, she wanted to just strangle the arrogant bitch and just fly home. She laid back and tried to relax. "Well, it's not like I'll stay here forever," she muttered as she got up. At least, the day's over. She might as well get ready for bed now.

\--

Lucy woke up with loud knocks on her door.

She groaned as she lit the lampshade on, glancing at the alarm clock. 2:37AM. She got up from the warmth of her blankets and grabbed the robe on the couch and wrapped herself with it. She yawned as she went towards the door.

"Luce?"

The blonde opened the door to a disheveled Natsu clearly still wearing his dress pants and crumpled white shirt which looks like something he's worn yesterday, rather than his royal coat. "Anything wrong, Natsu?" Her alarm bells went off as she eyed his appearance. Natsy puffed and went all out laughing at his situation. He strode and entered her room as she confusingly closed the door behind her. She found him lying in her bed in a relaxed matter. Talk about invasion of personal space. What's new, Lucy?

"Can you believe this? Someone actually sent girls to my room as a form of hospitality."

Lucy's eyes got wide as saucers as her boss let out another bouts of laughter. Really? A girl? She hurriedly went to sit beside him in interest. "That's freaking weird! Spill the sauce. No, wait! I'm getting us some chips. Wait for a bit." The blonde hurriedly went to the small round table by the window and retrieved a bag of chips. She hastily opened the snacks as she attentively went back to her position. Natsu rolled to his side as he took chips to his mouth. "So, I told you to get back first, right? Because this one potential business partner we met yesterday apparently went to dine on the same restaurant and we met again. So, yes. We talked for a bit then he asked how my stay is so far." Lucy nodded as she commented, "Usual shit." He smirked and continued, "I told him, s'okay. Talked about the weather and the schedule. Then, he just outright told me he'll send something to entertain me because Alvarez can be quite plain at times." The blonde laughed at the connotation. "Of course, I obliged! I mean, I didn't want to bother you always. I was expecting some kind of game console, you know, or even sports tickets like what normal people do!"

"Then, the sly fucker sent me not one, but two girls! Lucy, imagine!"

Lucy threw her head back in laughter. Natsu laughed along at the strange situation. She tried to ask for details, "What happened next?" Natsu chuckled, "For one, I must give them cookie points for trying. I mean, sex is great and all but I'm just not into it right now." She blinked at his last statement and flushed at his bluntness. Of course, Natsu can't be a virgin. He's 28, for Mavis' sake, and a good-looking man at that, too. "So... Ummm, did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sex, Natsu."

"Oh, that? Almost but nah, wasn't all that interested."

Lucy further reddened at the thought. Natsu almost had some with not one but two girls. She trembled at the thought as she felt her heart constrict painfully. That seals the deal, then. He's just comfortable with her. Nothing more. She cleared her throat as she awkwardly reached for the chips. Natsu, in the next room, almost did it. Meanwhile, here she was hours ago, crying her eyes out in frustration.

"Alvarez is one strange country in terms of hospitality."

Lucy gave him a tight-lipped smiled and replied, "Well, yeah. Then again, that could still happen in Fiore given the right people." The pinkette adjusted himself comfortably as Lucy took the empty chips wrapper into the trash bin, right under the bedside drawer. She turned to him and watched him slip into the blankets and raised a brow, "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed?"

The blonde retorted, "No, Natsu! Go sleep in your room." Natsu stared at her confused, "But the girls are still there." Lucy folded her arms, "On the couch, then. Royal audience tomorrow and Mavis knows how stressful it's going to be. I need to sleep." He huffed in defiance, "Well, I need to sleep, too!"

"I already got an earful about standing too close to you and I don't want to hear more if the palace finds out that you camped out in my room of all places!"

Natsu got up and stared at her with razor sharp eyes. Lucy felt the hairs on her neck stand on ends. Oops. "Someone gave you an earful? For what? Standing close to me?" She sheepishly grinned and just went to the closet to get extra bedding from one of the lower drawers, "W-well, it's not like we know imperial protocols, right?" He got up as he tailed her towards the couch which she fixed everything up unaware of Natsu. She squeaked as he grabbed her wrist to grab her attention. "What did they tell you?" She gulped and gently smiled. An aggravated Natsu is a scary Natsu. "Nothing to worry about, Natsu. Just some reminders about secretaries staying five feet away for formality and refraining from dressing provocatively. Just the usual--"

Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the bed. "There's no such shit as provocative when it comes to you, schatzi. You dress the way the hell you want. No one can tell me otherwise." He held her face, with his hands on both of her cheeks and stared for a minute. Lucy swore she felt her heart jump in her chest. The pinkette dropped his arms and turned to glare at the couch, "And we sleep wherever the hell we want. They all can go to hell." He gently pushed her to the bed and went to the other side to tuck himself in. He remained facing away from her as she soundlessly laid back and tucked herself into the blankets.

Natsu, surely, is one strange man.

\--

**Hello! A bit personal but today is supposed to be me and my ex's fourth year anniversary. I don't even know how and what to feel. Hahaha at least, Natsu and Lucy will always make me believe in unexpected, destined love. Anyway, I want to thank our constant reviewers who never missed one chapter. I'm overwhelmed!**

**Thank you so much! Every word means a lot to me.**


	11. Lashing Out

Natsu Dragneel is pissed. So incredibly stressed he just wants to blow things up.

Sure, he's been incredibly well-behaved throughout the special procession around Vistarion and his supposed appearance with the emperor himself in the balcony but he's clearly been snappy with the ministers. With the hell he's been through, Lucy won't even dare ask him. The crimson and black imperial suit and cape has been absolutely hell as they are itchy. Not only did he endure the spriggan heat, he also stood on that chariot for hours on end to keep up with appearances. No wonder he is so pissed off and had five attendants fired, already. Lucy sighed as she held the tablet closer to her chest. Natsu has been really irritable and she doesn't even know how to appease him. She can only sigh in unease. Even the assistants had to wear ceremonial uniform garbs and she's only thankful that she didn't have to as she didn't have any spriggan blood. Thank the heavens for small mercies.

At the moment, all the hectic protocols and procedures have been done for Natsu's official recognition as one of the imperial family and her boss is just having tea with the emperor and his empress. 4:08PM. After hours of being hoarded by die-hard citizens and his picture taken at any angle, finally some peace and quiet. Yet, Natsu is being scarily quiet as he refused to touch even the food on the table. He looks absolutely ready to breathe out hellfire. Talk about him being out of character as both head of the state shared silent smiles.

"Come on, Natsu. Don't tell me you're still sulking about me finding out about your arrival?"

Emperor Zeref of House Dragneel looks quite different from the pinkette, yet they have features that one can surely say they're siblings. He has this silent but imposing aura on him and surprisingly, close-to-midnight black hair. He has this air of maturity as he truly is the older of the two. He wore the ceremonial robes befitting of an emperor quite snugly and everyone can tell that he really is born for the title. On his right, the empress innocently smiled as she sipped her tea, "You know well how fond your brother is of you, Natsu. Surely you still are sulking about it?" Lucy eyed the empress and her baby bump as she gently rubbed it. With her innocent beauty, the heir of the throne will really be good-looking. Her light blonde hair is long and wavy and is adorned with an accessory native only to Alvarez. Her musings got interrupted when the black-haired older brother chuckled as his eyes turned to Lucy on perusal, "And you must be the treasured assistant, then?" Lucy placed her fist on her chest and briefly bowed in greeting, "Your eminence."

"She's Lucy, my temporary assistant. She's Makarov's originally however, she's assigned to me for the whole duration of Fairy Tail's acquisition of the media branch of Spriggan."

Lucy almost flinched at his no-nonsense and cold retort. Natsu can be really scary when he needs to. He's being borderline rude with his behavior and even the servants nearby flinched at his tone. Definitely, no one in the empire dared disrespect the emperor. She has this sudden urge to shake him up and tell him to act properly before the emperor revokes his blood ties with him. Zeref just gave her a warm smile in assurance and squeezed the petite empress' hand as signal. "Nice meeting you, Lucy. Would you mind taking a walk around the northern gardens with me?" Empress Mavis stood up as she clutched her dress, "God knows these two need to talk about whatever testosterone-driven thing they have to talk about." The golden blonde blinked as she looked at Natsu who just nodded in affirmation. Well, a break doesn't sound so bad right now especially when Natsu can't even act nicely around his family.

Lucy remembered to walk five steps behind the empress as they slowly navigated around the maze-like gardens of the palace fortress. Her ladies-in-waiting walked five steps more behind Lucy. The petite woman paused to look at her and smiled, "How about we drink tea on the garden?"

* * *

"Natsu was around four years old when the council of ministers decided to have him escape the empire. Civil war broke out almost 27 years ago and with their parents' sudden assassination, Zeref had no choice but to take the throne with one of the most ministers acted as his regent. It wasn't until my husband turned sixteen that he's exposed the regent's murderous schemes and his plans to pursue the second prince to Ishgar. With the lack of heir, Natsu should have stayed hidden until our little one is born. You know, succession hazard."

Lucy nodded as she listened to the empress' account on Natsu's background. Apparently, Natsu isn't just part of the imperial family but he's also the current heir to the throne until the child in Mavis' womb is born. So, this is why Makarov kept him in the dark for decades. It was to preserve the imperial line and keep the throne alive in times of danger. This also made the acquisition possible, with the favor at hand. The Dragneels had to keep his existence lowkey and the Dreyars had the solution. Wise. While Alvarez is not a closed economy like assumed, its operations mainly focused on Alakitasia. Fairy Tail can really be the key to open its trades towards Ishgar.

"Clearly, Natsu treasures you, Lucy. Are you, by any means, together?" The blonde's thoughts snapped back to the current and felt her cheeks heat at the sudden question and quickly shook her head, "No, your eminence. I'm just his assistant. He's just... really, insensitive with personal space sometimes. But, nothing I can't handle." Mavis smiled at the idea, "He has always been spoiled. It wasn't until fifteen years ago that Zeref finally found him, you know. Natsu just turned thirteen when they got reunited. He has always known that he's under the Dreyars' protection and he's almost had a heart attack when he found out about Natsu claiming CEO-ship. Like being a branch manager isn't enough to rattle the poor older brother. With the constant threat to the throne, one can never be too sure. Then again, Natsu is Natsu. Makarov said Natsu had enough of Laxus' stupidity and might as well rein in the horns. Always fighting everything head on."

Sounds like Natsu though he's always complained about Laxus getting his mess fixed and coming home so he can go back to his adventures. If it wasn't because of the Dreyar grandson messing everything up in the company, Natsu would've been content with just being in Hargeon, managing a branch. Lucy smiled warmly, "I can imagine his eminence's worry at his exposure. Natsu can really be insensitive at times."

"But he's unusually sensitive with you. I heard he was sulking about one of the attendant's statement on imperial protocol. Surely, he has expressed his displeasure on keeping your distance?"

Lucy tilted her head as the empress giggled. She inwardly groaned as she realized as for why the emperor and his younger brother stayed back to talk. He's going to rant about the protocol. He can be really distracted at times and this is the worst reason he can ever throw a tantrum for. She almost facepalmed at the thought. Oh no. "No worries, Lucy. Zeref is incredibly fond of him. He'll do everything to appease that dragon." The blonde smiled shyly at the empress as she continued, "How are Makarov and Fairy Tail, anyway? It's been so long since I last visited."

"Stable and successful, your eminence."

Mavis chuckled as she rubbed her belly in circles. Fairy Tail, contrary to popular beliefs that she was born in Alvarez, is her one true offspring before she even became the empire's strategist general and later, empress. "Makarov did a good job with the company. I can sleep at night that it's in good hands, especially now that Natsu is handling everything. Though, he still really is impulsive but nothing we can't handle, right, Lucy?"

"Of course, your eminence."

* * *

Zeref chuckled as he eyed his younger brother who declined the platter of food he offered him. He must be that upset that he even refused the treats his wife carefully prepared. This rarely happens especially with that appetite of his. He observed him quite a bit as the younger Dragneel repeatedly tapped the armrest with his forefinger. Still incredibly impatient. He dramatically sighed and set his cup down. Right, time for business.

"Alright, Natsu. Speak."

Natsu gave his brother a glare as he folded his arms on his chest, "Finally. Enough with the pleasantries. First order of business, Zeref." Zeref attentively raised a brow in anticipation. The pinkette started, "I don't want any of your citizens to tell Lucy to distance herself or to stand behind me. She's my assistant and even I don't get every right to treat her that way. I ask for everyone to treat her better. Second," So, there is a second. The emperor suppressed a smile as he let his ranting younger brother continue, "Let her get dressed the way she wants to clothe herself. I want those people involved investigated and fired. I don't give a flying fuck about anything else. If anyone ever reacts shits about them, let them complain to me as I'm as sure as hell to take care of them. Non-negotiable, Zeref." Interesting. So, it isn't about the flashy welcome he has warned him about.

The emperor folded his hands and calmly said, "I thought this is about your arrival?" The pinkette rolled his eyes, "That's the least of my problems. She was initially shocked and bothered but she got over it. I, honestly, don't give a fly about your weird interests with extravagant welcoming parties but I want Lucy safe and happy. I don't want to see anyone telling her shit. I don't want anyone to just outright bad mouth her."

"Is this Lucy a special female friend that I should know about?"

The pinkette stared at his brother and answered, "Duh. Lucy is Lucy. She gets annoying when she's upset and we don't want that." Annoying? Yet, here he is, absolutely furious with her predicament. So much for prying, then. Zeref chuckled at that, "So, we don't want to anger Lucy." Natsu nodded and finally relaxed as he added, "Yep. And she does her work better when she's in a good mood. Not that she's anything less than the best, though." This is definitely suspicious. Natsu being attentive to a girl's needs, much less he met just over months ago. Might as well give him a direct attack. The black-haired nonchalantly sibling noted as he raised his cup to his lips, "When will you propose to her, then?" Natsu blinked at the question and he glared at him, "What proposal? She's not some business venture I have to submit a proposal to!" Zeref almost spit the tea dumbfounded and let out a loud laugh which caught the nearby servants' attention.

"You can't be serious, brother."

Natsu shrugged and his older brother clarified, "Let's just put it this way. So, Lucy is an assistant." Natsu nodded, "Yes."

"We don't want her to be upset."

"Yes, that."

"Also, her happiness and safety is of utmost priority."

"Absolutely."

Zeref nodded. Maybe he needed to rephrase everything. Right. "Alright. So, when are you asking her hand for marriage?" The pinkette tilted his head and answered rather directly, "Do I have to?" Zeref stared at him in disbelief. Natsu seemed almost clueless about everything. He looked out of the window as he decided not to pursue the matter. Natsu can deal with it on his own way later on.

"Also, Zeref. Tell the guards you assigned never to let any woman get near me like what happened last night. I'm sure you've heard but I don't care for shit. I don't want to see Lucy's downcast expression ever again."

* * *

**Hello! I'm ecstatic to finally discover the bar here in the mobile app. OMG I feel like I live under a rock. Sorry.**

**Anyway****, sorry about the confusion. Lucy's temporary assignment will last as long as the merger. Also, sorry about the discomfort about Natsu's other escapades. While I'm also a radical NaLu shipper, I'd really like to stick with the image that I'd like for Natsu to have in this fic. Hehe I mean, I imagine him to be playful, impulsive and passionate. Also, about Lucy's reaction. Well, I just imagined how two adults usually talk about intercourse (at least, in my experience haha). No worries, though, Natsu, by any means, didn't touch any of those ladies. We know how loyal he can be if he wants to be, especially now that he has a reason to be (even if it's unconsciously hehe).**

**Thank**** you for the reviews! You guys are such schatzi. ;)**


	12. Departure

Lucy smiled as she carefully packed her things back into her luggage. It's their last night in Alvarez and tomorrow night is going to be their scheduled flight back home. She just finished Natsu's things a while ago and finally put him to sleep.

It's been a long day, too. She stood to hang the set of clothes she's going to wear for tomorrow and stretched. All done. She checked her watch right before she removed it. 11:23 in the evening. She grabbed her sleeping clothes on the bed and began changing into it. Such a shame that they can't even go sightseeing with the paparazzi tailing her boss. No wonder the imperial couple kept to themselves all this while. Alvarez, really, is a beautiful country and yet, she can't even have the time to explore. She sighed as she slid on her satin shorts and grabbed her book deciding to sit on the couch. She could use some reading before going to sleep, at least.

Lucy was about to begin reading when her personal phone buzzed with a message. Considering that it's daytime in Fiore, must be some of her friends back home. She smiled as she unlocked her screen. Finally, a real break from all this.

'U still up?'

Hold up. She tucked the tired Natsu into bed an hour ago. Weirdly, he even sent her a text rather than just barging in and just camp here for the night. She pressed call on his number and waited for him to answer, "Natsu, I thought you're asleep?" With a sleepy voice, he answered, "Nah. Erza called. I'mma go there in a bit. I'm hungry." Trust Natsu to get hungry in the middle of the night. She heard the link clicked as the call ended. Time to call for four boxes of pizza, then.

Upon ordering for pizza from the room service as she just opted since it's quicker, Natsu intruded with a yawn. Both went towards the couch as she went back to her book with her back against the armrest and Natsu facing the TV. "In the end, we didn't even go to an adventure," Natsu said as he placed Lucy's legs in his lap absent-mindedly. Lucy continued to read as she chose not to mind his action, "Everyday's an adventure with you, Natsu."

"But I want to see real dragons this time. You never know what's in Alvarez."

Lucy almost dropped her book and gaped at him, "You can't expect to see dragons at this era, Natsu." He briefly stopped massaging her calves as he crossed his arms and whined, "Zeref mentioned about this dragon country somewhere west. We can just make a detour and--" The blonde leaned forward and reached to comb his hair with her hand, "We can just go there another time, okay? Let's just make sure we have this deal push through and you can ask me again." The pinkette nodded in defeat and continued to rub her calves in silence.

With the acquisition in its last phase, Lucy is surefire going to go back to her old job with three months as the longest duration. She didn't even know what to feel about this. She's grown attached to her boss in the last six months and it's going to be hard adjusting back to her mellow routine. Unconsciously, she felt her eyes sting at the thought. Being with Natsu is the most fun she's ever had her whole twenty three years. Sensing her mood, Natsu went stiff at the unshed tears in her eyes, "Luce, what's wrong? Did someone make you upset again? Agh, they just never learn, do they?" Before he could reach for his phone in his pocket, Lucy grabbed his hand and hastily wiped her tears, "Nothing happened, Natsu. Something just came over me. Nothing to worry about."

"What's wrong, schatzi?"

Natsu held both of her cheeks and focused on her face. Lucy sadly smiled at the thought, "Nothing, really. I just thought about what's going to happen after the acquisition. You know, going back to our old routines." He tilted his head in confusion, "What about it?" Lucy gave him a pointed look, "You do know that I will have to go back to being Makarov's secretary and you'll have to find a replacement."

"I'll just delay it some more, then."

The blonde's eyes got wide at his remark. Some more? "You're kidding." He just laughed at her reaction and clutched his stomach. Now that he's mentioned it, six months for an acquisition under Natsu is unheard of. She felt her head tick at the thought. Is he purposefully delaying everything just because he thinks it's fun? "Let me just hit your head just this one time, Natsu."

"It's always fun when we're together, Lucy."

Lucy felt a warm wash of emotions cover her being. Natsu does everything better when he's being genuine like this. She smiled as she took note of him massaging her lower leg. Throughout the day, he has noted about her excessive love for heels. Maybe, the empress was right about him being attentive. Speaking of the empress, Lucy asked as she put her book down on her stomach, "How did the talk with your brother go? You were pissed the whole day but seems like you felt better after talking to him."

"Nah, nothing much, actually. I just raised the issue about your predicament about the criticisms about you being too close or whatever. Don't worry, Zeref was compliant."

Did he just... "Natsu, you didn't demand anything, right?" She smiled darkly as Natsu raised a brow, "Someone has to pay for it! It's not your fault I want you near me at all times. What secretary doesn't stay within the immediate vicinity?" What immediate vicinity? Lucy mulled over the fact that Natsu demands her to be within his personal bubble all the damned time rather than his claim. "No worries, the ones at fault were fired so they won't bother you ever again."

"Natsu, you did not! Oh my God, those are people who are just making sure they feed their families--"

Natsu turned to her then back to her calves, "I'm sure Zeref had them reassigned. I just didn't want you to be any more uncomfortable, schatzi. Let me protect you." Lucy can just melt right then and there. Oh, Natsu.

"So... Do you still want the diamond?"

Lucy shook her head and sighed, "Come on, Natsu. I was stupid about that. I shouldn't have asked you. It's like asking you to just get me in prison. So, nope. The blue diamond is really beautiful in photos and I can't begin to imagine what beauty it would be in personal but I just want this to be over so we can go home." Natsu looked at her and she had this sudden urge to just pet him with the disappointed expression on his face. "Don't you want to be with me longer, Luce?"

"You said it, boss. It's always fun when we're together."

* * *

"Blue diamond. Did we hear that right, Mavis?"

Natsu nodded as he looked at Zeref and Mavis seriously. He glanced at the door as he tried to calm down. Lucy might arrive from the washroom any second now. Zeref smiled in disbelief, "You can't be talking about our family's heirloom, right?" The pinkette groaned, "But, it's the only way for Lucy to stay with me. Minus the prison thing-y." Mavis giggled and added, "You do realize Lucy actually wants to stay with you, diamond or not, right?" Natsu sulkily leaned back on his chair, "Fine. At least, I tried but if she happens to stay away, I'm blaming you two."

They are currently in the imperial audience room, right before the session on hearings. Natsu sat on Zeref's left as the current heir. The throne room is quite large considering that in a few minutes time, it will be filled with citizens for appeals and concerns around the empire. The pinkette eyed the ministers on the area who are arguing by themselves. He could care less about their issues, honestly. Then again, where the hell is Lucy? He adjusted the sash which tickles his neck everytime he moves his head to look around. Damn this outfit.

Then, a flash of golden blonde caught his attention as Lucy took her place with the attendants on the side as she furiously typed on her phone. He noticed her wearing a white and gold toga of sorts, loosely clinging in her body. Unlike him, Lucy looks rather comfortable with the garbs. With her hair loose and adorned with a crystal side ornament, she looked pleasing to the eyes. She easily took the whole room's attention and surprisingly, she's oblivious to the appreciative looks the opposite sex is giving her. "Lucy looks good in our traditional garbs. Don't you think so, Natsu?" Natsu turned to Mavis at her remark. He shrugged as he continued to look at her, being approached by numerous gentlemen. Oh, so, someone dares to approach her knowing she's under his care.

"She looks like Lucy."

Zeref nodded and noticed his brother's quickly-going-dark mood, "It's imperative we give women compliments to win their favor, brother." Natsu stared at Lucy with a narrow stare. What tge hell's the flock all about? Is this even the first time spriggan men see a foreigner? Then, she looked towards them and saw him with that expression and raised a brow in inquiry. He smiled and smiled back as she went back to dodging questions from strangers. "Nah, she's always been pretty. Lucy doesn't need to hear them often to reaffirm." Mavis, on the other hand, looked at his husband with a hopeless expression. Will Natsu ever learn if he actually sees the expression on his face right now?

Then, Lucy carefully walked towards his side and gave the imperial family a salute. Natsu took note of her urgent face on. Zeref nodded and looked away, sensing this has to do with Natsu's work. "What's the matter, Lucy?" The blonde briefly looked around and gave him her tablet to show him. After a few moments, Natsu stood up and turned to the couple, "Seems like I have an urgent matter to attend back in Fiore, Zeref." The emperor turned to Lucy who who kept her face solemn. Mavis blinked, "Is something the matter, Natsu?"

"A corporate rat has been caught in the trap."

* * *

Erza fidgeted as she waited in the airport lounge. A spy dared to infiltrate Fairy Tail. Not only does this spell trouble, it also means danger for the impending Spriggan acquisition. Lucy made sure to have them back safely, even gaining favor as to use the royal plane to get them back home as soon as possible.

Any minutes now, the plane will finally arrive. The door opened loudly, revealing a quite disheveled Gray. He caught his breath and quickly fixed his coat. He exhaled loudly as he plopped down the couch. "The plane landed yet?" Erza nodded, "They'll be safe to disembark in a few." As soon as the other door opened, Erza and Gray stood up to welcome a rather serious Natsu Dragneel and his assistant Lucy.

"Send out a notification for an emergency meeting, Lucy. Good to see you, Erza, Gray. How grave is the situation?"

Erza and Gray tailed Natsu as he walked towards exit of the lounge. Lucy went ahead to arrange the emergency meeting and contacting the board. "As grave as it can be, Natsu. We'll talk in detail when we get to the car, shall we?"

Lucy hurried towards the conveyor belt as she has to retrieve their luggages. Natsu has to get back to the company as soon as possible to get briefed with the situation. While waiting for the bags, she got approached by two familiar entities.

"Good day, princess."

The blonde's eyes widened horrified. Oh no. Not now. "We have been informed of your arrival and the master has been waiting for you." A tall man and a shorter lady bowed. She straightened up and grabbed the luggage she was waiting for you. "You're wasting your time. I'm not going back, Virgo." The taller man, named Capricorn, automatically grabbed the bag and hauled it to a stroller. "It is of urgency that we inform you that the master requires of your presence."

"Tell my father, I'm not going back."

Capricorn bowed low as she fought her tears. These are her friends who took care of her while growing up and the same friends who took the brunt when she ran away. He begged, "Miss Lucy, the master wishes nothing but to see you. Please come home." Virgo followed suit and bowed low. On lookers have finally gathered and watched the scene. Lucy cautiously looked around, "Please, go back. I don't want any trouble. I can't afford to get distracted now. Please." She turned and pushed the stroller away when Capricorn retorted, "The master, Miss Lucy. The master is gravely sick."

Lucy stopped in place. Her father? Her father is sick? She turned back to her friends who are still bowing.

"The master is dying."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**I**** figured I'll post this update a day earlier than planned. It's not the best chapter there is but I plan to post an extra chapter which will be in a separate upload. I hope you have a great like I did! Cheers! ️**


	13. Moping

"The answer is no. N. O. You can't just leave especially that the investigation is still on-going. The rat was last sighted in my office, Luce."

Lucy knew her situation is critical at the moment. She was the only one, except Natsu, who frequented his office. Plus, with her initial reluctance to travel and her immediate request to resign, she's easily the primary suspect. Yet, despite that, she knew she had to submit the resignation considering that there is still this 30-day agreement before she's fully free. She also she had no motivation as to actually stop the merger. She's always appreciated how the transaction will open trades for Ishgar and Alakitasia. She might be inexperienced but she knew how beneficial this merger will be, especially to a corporation mainly operating on logistics and transportation like the Konzern. "I know, Natsu, but you know well I can't betray Fairy Tail. I have no motives as for espionage but I also got no time to idle and wait for everything to get settled," Lucy almost begged. Natsu sighed in frustration as he gripped his swivel chair's arm rest, "You can't. You can't leave like this. I trust you, Luce, but you can't just leave."

Her father's condition was kept from the public to avoid mass panic with the lack of heir. The Konzern still has its board to operate but it would be a matter of time before the company is torn to shreds as for the competition for its ownership. That is, if she doesn't claim it. Even if her father recovers from immediate danger, she still can't make him work that hard. Her father is the type of person who can't just sit idle and wait for money to enter his account. It's their parents' and ancestors' hardwork which brought the Konzern to its current prestige, most especially in her father's generation. It was his dedication that brought the Konzern to its current standing. Lucy contemplated whether to tell him about her father's whereabouts or not. It's outside of their supposed working relationship if she tells him. "I have to, Natsu. The Konzern... The Konzern needs me."

"But you'll be considered the primary suspect, Luce!"

Lucy exhaled and looked at him, "I'll prove my innocence. I have the perfect alibi. Goodness, you can even speak for me. I worked in Fairy Tail for two years now and I have a perfect record. I could've had a chance to destroy it if I really wanted to had I stayed with the Konzern all this time. I have no reasons to halt the merger. Someone wants to destroy Fairy Tail and you have to admit that I am the last person on the list to be so." That truly makes sense. Lucy Heartfilia is undeniably more powerful if she stayed with the Konzern. Why would she settle with something so easy and messy espionage of she just wanted to destroy Fairy Tail? And what for? Natsu stood up and strode towards her, "I believe you. I believe you, schatzi. I just don't want anyone to ever attempt on badmouthing you. You're Lucy fucking Heartfilia. No one can do that. Not under my watch."

"Exactly, Natsu. No one will dare. Now, just let me resign in peace."

Natsu folded his arms and steeled his voice, "No." Lucy groaned in frustration as she almost pulled her hair out, "What part of my explanation do you not understand?" He huffed as he glared at her, "You can't leave like that especially with the merger." She rolled her eyes, "Erza gave me the clear about the worse being over. It's just the signing and finalization of assets." He held her arms and looked at her, "You still can't go."

"Natsu, my father is dying! And before the Konzern dies with him, I have to set things right!"

"Then, fucking stay with me! It's not as if I can't save you from this, Lucy!"

Lucy stepped back as he aggressively whipped his head to her direction and unintentionally raised his voice. She turned to him coldly and finally said, "I can save myself just fine, Mr. Dragneel. Don't be so full of yourself. And I'll resign no matter what. I don't even care if I have to pay for the breach of contract if worse goes to worst."

She gathered her tablet and walked out of the door, leaving a fuming Natsu behind. He heard the door clicked as he scrambled towards the door. Natsu turned the know to go but debated against it. Dammit.

* * *

"Tell me, Natsu. Why the hell am I here again?"

Gray Fullbuster nursed his glass of whiskey as he waited for him to answer. How they ended up in Slayers' he didn't know. Sure, they can handle their alcohol well considering their wild college years however, with their current occupations, it has drastically became an occasional thing. Another man with a long mane of black hair and unusual red eyes snickered as they both watched the pinkette mope one strange Thursday night. A weeknight, to emphasize.

"Lucy's leaving."

Gajeel Redfox smirked as his adopted cousin drowned himself in alcohol, one glass after another. It's not everyday you see this hyper active idiot mope around for some chick. He could see some of their friends act like this but never this idiot. Never Natsu. He never had any insterest in women more than casual meet-ups and after years of exerting effort, this happened. "Maybe she's had enough of your ugly mug, Salamander." Ugly mug? What shit is he spouting? Natsu turned to give him a fierce glare, "I ain't ugly like you, you metal shit." Ah, this pointless banter again. Gray rolled his eyes, "Speak up, flamebrain. What's up?"

"Lucy's leaving to go back to Crocus and she won't even talk to me! I called Zeref for an explanation, figured she'll stay if I offer her one of our diamonds. She almost fucking slapped the hell out of me when I told her I'll drop it off later."

Gajeel's eyes almost bulged out of their socket, "You mean, your family's heirloom? Are you fucking nuts?!" Gray laughed as he clutched his stomach, "Of course, you'll get slapped, you idiot! Any normal lady would fucking beat you up if you offer a one-way ticket to the Alvarez dungeons by possessing the closely-guarded blue diamond."

"She's not normal. She's Lucy. Besides, she asked for it before. Well, at least before she found out the sentence with its possession outside of the fam. But, damn, I thought it's going to work."

So, he's definitely drunk now. Natsu can be really passive and a smartass pretending as an idiot but never as unreasonable as this. To think, he'll go as far as to be willing to give her the ancient heirlooms. Gray sighed as he gave Gajeel a meaningful look. "I think it's past time we go home now, Flame Head? Lucy won't like it if she finds you late tomorrow." Natsu sobbed at the thought of her being upset again, "But she won't even talk to me. I told her I can save her. She just went mad with that. I mean, I'll always save her." That explains it, then. With Lucy's personality and the constant need to prove herself, this idiot just had to piss her off. Gray leaned back on the club couch as he rolled his eyes, "Lucy's a strong girl, you know. You won't have to tell her shit like that unless you consider her some damsel in distress. Hell, no woman who can put up with your shit is a damsel."

Natsu groaned as downed another glass and leaned back on the couch, sighing. Gajeel leaned close as he whispered on Gray, "How whipped is this dipshit?" Gray chuckled as he eyed Natsu burying his face with his arm. "Whipped. Cana told me he called her to cancel shit in order for him to get Lucy clubbin' with him and that was only a month working with her. How about now? Heard something about an armada. Don't know. Details." Shit. Gajeel gave Natsu a lookover. They've been in this club for almost an hour now and countless of women has expressed their attraction to the group. Natsu, being the only uncommitted one, should have reciprocated by now with his usual demeanor. However, not tonight. Whipped? To shreds, dammit.

"How about I ask her to marry me?"

Both guys froze over Natsu's sudden announcement. Gray blinked and resisted the urge to beat him up as he gnashed his teeth in annoyance, "You're what?! Oh, hell no, Flameshit! You can't just ask Lucy to marry you! That'd be suicide!"

* * *

Lucy just can't sleep. She's been tossing and turning for hours now. Capricorn has informed her of her father's condition a few hours ago and so far, it's been stable but still alarming. Seems like she'll never be able to escape from her responsibilities forever, then. She knew she was raised solely to inherit the Konzern and she tried her best to run away from it. To run away from her mother's wishes.

"Mama, what do I do?"

The blonde clutched her blanket closer to her chest as she stared at the ceiling. Her life has never been easy. Sure, many would kill for any opportunity to be born into a wealthy family like hers but she'd exchange it for any life, any day. While it hasn't always been that way, but their residence has been turned to a very expensive cell block. Then again, a lot has happened this year. Just when she thought about her life steadying into a mellow routine being Chairman Makarov's assistant, fate seems to have some other plans. She smiled at the thought that sprang up from her mind. "Yeah, right. Natsu happened."

Natsu Dragneel happened. Her insanely good-looking but extremely messy boss who strangely looks almost delicious in pink hair. "Salmon," he would correct her. She giggled at the thought. The past months have been the most hectic time of her life and it made college seems like a breeze-through. She had to wake up at 5:30 in the morning everyday to make up for the time she'll spend in traffic. Most days, she'll be woken up by random work phone calls, detailing her of what he requires the morning after. Some days, she has to go home at 2AM or even go as far as have sleepovers in his home to keep up. Hell, being CEO Dragneel's assistant was hell.

"But, I'll miss it. I'll miss him."

Her feelings have always danced around the notion of extreme attraction or falling in love with the man or attachment. The more she tried to define it, the more it gets confusing. It's stupid to even deny it at this point. Natsu Dragneel is extremely likeable and loveable and attractive, no matter what her feelings are. And, more often that not, he expresses the same. Or does he?

It doesn't matter anymore, does it?

She can say goodbye to her little crush and the exhilarating adrenaline of working with Natsu now. Maybe her father is right to just choose one guy to be a companion since at this rate, she can't afford to find love anymore. Lucy sighed as she raised her hand as she blankly stared at it. Whoever can make Natsu settle down is one damn lucky woman and while she'd be willing to take a challenge, there's the Konzern she'll be committed to. "Ah, Lucy. You only got one shot with a potential colorful love life and fate still has to ruin it for you." Not that she expects Natsu to reciprocate but then again, how long has it been since she felt all giddy and flushed over someone? She just wants to savor the feelings, dammit. She sat up and settled her chin in her knees. It's a pity that something has to end before it even starts.

Then, her phone rang.

Lucy turned to her bedside table and grabbed her phone. Right on timing, Natsu. "Lucy speaking, Mr. Dragneel."

"Go outside."

What? What time is it, again? 2:46, early morning. "Pardon, sir?" She can almost hear his frustration on the other side.

"Meet me outside. I'm here."

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for all the greetings and reviews. It makes me really happy, scrolling through them.****Have a nice week ****ahead!**


	14. Fever

Lucy clutched the blankets around her tighter as she saw Natsu hunched leaning on his Vantage. It's quite dark out, with only the light from the streetpost illuminating the pinkette's feature, making his hair look orange. She quietly descended down the stairs of her apartment complex. Natsu looked up as he saw her only a few meters away.

"Schatzi. I've missed you."

The blonde gulped and sighed at his remark. She walked towards him, thankful for the extra blanket she's double-covered herself with. "What are you doing here, Natsu? It's cold out." He closed his eyes as he leaned back with his hands placed on his car, almost sitting. "I've missed you." She rolled her eyes as she stepped closer. When she was about to cover him with the extra blanket, she caught a whiff of alcohol. "Natsu, what-- you could've gotten into an accident!" Natsu smiled drunkenly and stared at her, "I wanted to see you. Gray told me it was a bad idea but can't help it. Everything used to be fun then you got angry at me. I told Zeref about you being less fun when you're angry and shit--Whoah, Lucy, you got prettier."

"Wow, Natsu. You got more stupid."

She flatly fired back as she hung the blanket on his shoulders. Natsu chuckled as she scrunched his brow at his antics. "What got you so upset, schatzi? You do realize that you have to tell me some time, right?" Lucy sighed as she scratched her cheek, "I wasn't upset but now I am because you got drunk on a weeknight and even dared to drive. What the hell were you thinking?" He looked at her, "I told you. I missed you so I had to see you."

Lucy looked at the haphazardly parked car and let out another sigh. Natsu is going to get in real trouble if she asks him to just go home. Looks like it's time to repay the favor. "Alright, Natsu. Let's just go inside and get you resting."

"Can't I get a hug first?"

The blonde groaned at his antics. This is the first time he's gotten drunk and she remained sober. He's even still in his work clothes, smelling like a damned bottle of gin. "Come on, Natsu. I'm freezing." He crossed his arms and whined, "Well, I'm not moving until you give me a hug." What hug is he spouting about? She glared at him as he glared back. "Are we really going to have this conversation right now?" He retorted, "Yes. Not moving." Lucy gritted her teeth and stepped closer to him as he spread his arms. With the cold morning dew, might as well get over it. Despite the alcohol, he still smells like pine trees and camp fires and a hint of his musky cologne. She closed the gap and stiffly leaned on his chest as he tightly embraced her, burying his head on her right shoulder.

"I fucking missed you, schatzi. Why'd you ignore me like that? Why'd you stay angry?"

Lucy uncharacteristically felt warm all over. Here we go again and her heart leapt to desire for something more. She felt her eyes sting at the thought of that something more but really, she can't have more. The girl knew Natsu's affections are more on his attachment to the assistant who's always supported him from behind and who has never ran out of the door from him. Of course, she is the only assistant who took him as a challenge and who never gave up on him. More importantly, the bestfriend he found in her. "I'm not angry, Natsu. I'm just really upset with how you thought I'm weak enough to require your rescue." He murmured, "You ain't weak. It's annoying how competent you are that you're forgetting that I'll always have your back too."

She blinked at that and groaned as she wound her arms around him, forgetting about the blanket hitting the ground. Just this once. Just one freaking time that she'll get to hug him. "Natsu," she murmured against his chest. Natsu smelled her hair and drunkenly responded, "You cold, Schatzi?"

It was October and she didn't even feel the slightest cold.

* * *

"What do you say about buying you a house, then?"

Lucy glared at him as she turned the lights on. They both decided to just stay in her one-bedroom apartment for the time being, with Natsu still incredibly drunk and attached to her side. He almost stumbled as he went to her couch and plopped down. Wrestling his arms off her hips, she went straight to the kitchen counter to get Natsu a glass of water. She went and handed him the glass, "You wait here, okay? I'll just park your car properly." He gave her a puzzled look as he fished his keys out of his pocket and gave it to her. "You know how to drive all this time?" She rolled her eyes, "Duh, Natsu. Tell me something I'm not capable of." She sauntered off and he heard the door clicked close. He clutched his pounding head at the memory of those swaying hips. Dammit.

Natsu looked around the place meticulously. So, Lucy lived here the whole time ever since she ran away from her father. The walls are painted pastel lime green and the curtains are cream-colored. She's got sparse photo frames which he will definitely check out tomorrow if only his vision isn't swirling. She's also got a mismatching couch set but adorably well-thought of. She got the essential TV and the indoor plants which added to the warm homey feeling. This really is her apartment.

"All good, Natsu. Are you okay?"

Lucy went to sit beside him as she hurriedly held his face to see if he's faring well. He nodded as he looked at two Lucy's. "Now that I can see you clearly, why are there two of you?" The blond giggled as she shook her head. Nah, definitely still drunk. She stood up as she retrieved the clean blanket and left the other one which fell. "Let's just go to sleep. Will you be fine on the couch?" He continued to stare at her. "Ah, who am I kidding?" She carefully dragged him towards the door of her room.

"Ah, wait, Lucy."

She turned to him with a bewildered look. Natsu rubbed his neck with a pained expression. "I don't think it's a good idea to sleep together." Lucy blinked at him confused. Wow, this is new. Natsu refusing a warm bed for the couch? "What's wrong, Natsu? W-well, my apartment might be cramped but it's more comfortable than the couch." He sighed and turned to look at the couch. "It's okay. I'm just not sure about sleeping together. You know, stuff. I'm all up for the couch. Just bring me some pillows, alright?"

"Are you sure? Your legs will hang out."

Natsu grinned and nodded, "I'm all good, Luce. Nothing to worry about. How about we just go to sleep and settle everything tomorrow?" Lucy nodded as she gave the couch one last glance. Natsu seemed strange. Did something happen? She briefly went inside her room and handed him two of her pillows. "Would that be enough?" He accepted the things and set them on the couch with her tailing behind. He, then, turned to her and embraced her.

"Goodnight, Luce."

Lucy smiled on his chest and replied, "Goodnight, Natsu."

* * *

"No, Erza. Well, he's still asleep so I figured we'll be a bit late. Uhh, no. He slept on my couch. Apparently, Gray forgot to drive him home. He must've expected he'll just sleep in his hideout. Yeah, I already called his residence to send us some clothes. They'll be here in a bit. No worries, ma'am. Yes? Reeeeeaally. I'll just drop by Mira's later. Okay. Thanks, Erza. Bye."

Lucy massaged her temples as she waited for coffeemaker to finish. Domestic things like this no longer surprises her. With the time she's spent with Natsu, she'll be more shocked if he suddenly asks for space, rather than not. Leaning her backside on the kitchen counter, she looked past the table and straight to the sprawled man sleeping. So, what exactly is the real score of her feelings for him? She turned back and poured herself coffee.

Not that it matters, anyway.

The blonde went and sat on the seat on the right of Natsu's couch. One of his men would knock any minute now. Does she have any extra patches for him? She isn't really sure if his work vehicle will come by. Besides, that's going to be a real hassle when he can just drive to work. She emptied her mug of coffee and just exhaled in satisfaction. Whatever, she just have to get done with the initial screening for his assistant applicants.

She briefly turned to the window and decided to just let Natsu sleep some more. She'll just have to wake him up when it's his turn to take a bath. She stood up and went towards the bathroom.

Natsu woke up with a pounding headache and clearly, a hangover to hell. He blearily reached for his phone on the table and banged his head on a nearby vase which he safely caught before it hit the ground. So much for starting one's day right. He sat up as he yawned, clutching his head. He opened his eyes and eyed the phone on the table.

"Oh, you're awake."

He looked up and saw Lucy already in her white blouse and his favorite dark blue skirt... and a pink, ruffly apron. Shit. "Good morning, Natsu. I figured we won't have much time so there's eggs and bacon on the table. There's also coffee. Your clothes are in the bag in the dining table, as well." Natsu groaned as he tuned out his inappropriate thoughts and the loud ringing in his head.

"Can we just skip work today?"

Lucy looked at Natsu who is groaning in pain and sighed, "This is what you get drinking on a weeknight. We can't, Natsu. We have clients to meet and assistant candidates to interview today." The pinkette closed his eyes as he exhaled loudly. This headache is killing him. "Who are meeting today?"

"Well, Lyon Vastia from Lamia--"

"Let Gray deal with him. Else?"

"A Lahar from the Security and Exchange Council."

"Contact Mest Gryder from Marketing. He knows how to deal with him."

"Dinner with your family, Natsu."

"Can just show up later. Anyone else?"

Lucy felt her temper rising as she folded her arms, "Your assistant candidates." Natsu looked out of the window as if formulating a plan. Rare moments like this make him really look like a CEO. Maybe newbie businessmen often makes mistakes about underestimating Natsu Dragneel. People just assume he headbutts into situations and call it a day but Mavis knows, he's already had a plan before anything ever happened. He just makes it so flawlessly executed you won't even notice there was ever a plan and just laughs it off after.

"Just let Erza do it."

Wow, way to let down about having a plan all the time, Natsu. Lucy folded her arms, "No. Just get over here and eat. We have work to do." The pinkette titled his head and retorted, "But clearly, Erza did a good job with choosing you. Think she can do it again." The girl thought about it and still sighed in frustration, "That's because I was Makarov's assistant and I'm used to the work load." Really, "used" when the work tripled. "I still want to take a day off," Natsu argued. The blonde contemplated how to win this argument. It's been two months since he took a day off and the Alvarez trip was no way considered a vacation.

"Come on, Luce. I'm tired."

She looked at him and his furrowed brow. For starters, he clearly looked rather tired. For a man this energetic, Natsu looks borderline sick. Lucy sighed and removed the apron. Well, she still has to go to work even if he won't. "Alright, Natsu, but I won't stay. I have to cancel all your appointments and make follow up calls."

She walked pass by him to her room when he grabbed her wrist. "Stay. Please?"

By the gods, Natsu Dragneel is sick with fever.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, everyone! A recent bomb was dropped on my fangirling world as a member of Monsta X left the group. We're working on a protest so can I ask everyone to join the fight by signing a petition: http*chng.*it*fr8MPHmMyQ (remove *). Help us make a difference.****Thank you so much!**

* * *

**This is not just about Wonho.****We speak for other idols too.****Please sign the petition.****#FightForWonho****#몬스타엑스_응원해****#스타쉽_우리가_답변을_원해**


	15. Reconciliation

Who would have thought that she'll be in the same place as her boss and her enstranged father?

Imagine Lucy's panic when Natsu suddenly passed out in the floor while reaching for his phone. Seems like the burn out has finally gotten to him after months of nonstop working with only a few hours of sleep. She's always known that her boss can be quite the monster when it comes to work. Hell, they go to sleep at 2AM on a non-busy day and he still can manage to wake her up at 5:30AM for some other matters.

She sighed as she continued to peel rabbit apples on Natsu's bedside. Thankfully, the doctor's diagnosis is only overfatigue and he can be discharged as soon as the fever subsides. However, she knows that isn't enough. She still has to rethink of ways how to deal with the extra workload while Natsu recover.

The room is calm as she thought about the amount of apologies she gave out a while ago. Natsu Dragneel sure is a very important man. With him being confined on a hospital bed, she had to push his week's amount of schedule back. Not only that, he was supposed to deal with large conglomerates and even some political personalities and she had to be smart with the rescheduling to avoid offending anyone. She sighed as she continued with peeling apples and even munched on one.

Until, knocks from behind the door resounded.

"Princess."

Comes a formal tone of her father's trusted assistant household head. Lucy knew she can't run away forever with how things are. Sooner or later, she will run into few of her father's possible companions. This is the VIP wing, for Mavis' sake. She turned to the pink-haired maid by the door and smiled. "Hello, Virgo. Let me just finish preparing his snacks before I go visit my father. He gets really fussy when he wakes up hungry. He hasn't really eaten a bite before he passed out." Virgo nodded as Lucy hurried to arrange the crackers, fruits and drinks on the tray. Team Natsu is on their way, anyway. It won't hurt to just go missing for a few minutes. She gave the sleeping man a finally once-over and gave his forehead a pat. "I'll be back, Natsu."

Without expecting any reply, Lucy got up and followed Virgo to the last room to the left. She didn't know what would be waiting for her but she knew that it's time to grow a pair and just face everything head on. Virgo turned and waited by the door as she bowed. "Is he awake?" Lucy asked, whispering. The pink-haired girl stoically replied, "The master wanted to see you as soon as you can but he barred anyone else from entering right until he sees you, Princess. He's been in and out this whole time." She nodded and sighed.

Lucy opened the door and carefully closed it behind her. She turned to see her father lying down with a hospital gown on. She choked on her tears as she finally noticed how frail and pale her father is. Finally, she managed a strangled, "Papa."

"Lucy? Is that you?"

The blonde almost ran to her father's side as she covered her mouth. This is the man who loved her too much and so much her whole life. The same man who hurt her the most yet she can't stop her tears from falling. "What happened to you, Papa?" The blond man weakly smiled at his daughter and reached out a hand to touch her cheek, wiping rapid falling tears. "It's heaven's mercy to see you after all that I did, schatzi." She sobbed at the old petname her father especially calls her. When Natsu called her 'schatzi', it's endearing but when her father does it, it feels like being loved unconditionally. Her father who did nothing but to drown in work just so he can love and protect her better.

"You look as beautiful as Layla, schatzi. How have you been?"

Lucy smiled as she leaned on his hand. She nodded as she held that hand on her cheek and and sat on his bedside. She gently reprimanded, "You're crazy to ask me first, Papa. I should ask you first." The older man nodded as he stared at his estranged daughter. This is his darling Lucy. His most beloved treasure.

Jude cleared his throat as he felt the unspoken apology made its way to his mouth. Lucy stayed silent as she waited for her father to say the words, currently making a storm in her father's mind, even forming unshed tears in his eyes. Her father never cried... since her mother died. He never expressed misery when she left, only anger. And to see him this distraught aches her heart.

"You were our Lucky Lucy. I'm sorry I didn't want to share you with everyone. I was so scared when Layla left us. I knew deep in my heart that I didn't do enough to protect her from her disease. Yet, I also knew I deprived you of happiness, schatzi. You are my treasured daughter, my golden sunshine. I was blinded by the desperate need to protect you, even as far as to nitpick who you will have to marry just so when I pass, I can face Layla with pride in the afterlife."

Jude Heartfilia slowly spoke in difficulty. Lucy stayed silent and she took all of his words. She's always known how her father loved her so much but he has never been this vocal. She knew she had to respond. She didn't know if she'll ever have another chance to be this honest with her father ever again. Despite tears, she steeled her nerves and bitterly smiled.

"But you have choked me, Papa. I was hurt that you didn't care enough to ask about what I would want to do. I was hurt when you continued to burden yourself with perfection just so feel satisfaction over what would Mama feel if she's still here."

Jude weakly wiped her tears and ruefully smiled back at her, "Forgive me, schatzi. I never meant to hold you back. I never meant to hurt you. You are our pride and joy. I will always love you and your mother." Lucy smiled despite her sobs, "I am your Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, Papa. I know you have always loved me. I never forgot." The older man closed his eyes and relaxed, "That reassures me, schatzi."

"Don't talk as if you'll pass without even making it up to me and Mama, Papa."

The older man weakly chuckled as he looked at her, "Ah, the Heartfilia women and their infamous spunk." Lucy wiped her tears after she carefully put her father's hand on the bed. "I'll come back to the Konzern. I will become your heir. I don't need to marry to become a proper Heartfilia, Papa, and we both know Mama will approve. I don't need a man to be protected and feel safe." Jude nodded as he finally relaxed, "With the competence you have shown old Makarov, I have always know you will fare well. Also, I cannot trust anyone but my own blood." Lucy smirked as she finally got ahold of her emotions and folded her arms, "You'll see, Papa."

"I just didn't expect that you will ever catch Natsu Dragneel's eye on you. This is a pleasant development."

Lucy felt her head tick. She didn't even get to fully calm her sobs yet and her racing heart. Now that they have clearly reconciled, her father just had to play matchmaker again. "You do realize that I ran away because you tried to marry me off, right? Papa!" Jude blankly looked at her, "I'm not marrying you off, schatzi. Not again." She huffed in satisfaction and settled her arms on her lap with her hands knitted.

"However, you must forgive me. You can't just say no to a man who wanted to court his daughter by promising her very own priceless happiness."

Court? What? Her brows furrowed as she asked, "What courting? He's not!" Jude responded to her with a confused expression, "Why else would a very busy man set up a meeting with your name as an email subject?"

* * *

After being ushered out of her father's hospital room, Lucy walked back to her boss' room in a daze but clearly feeling lighter as she's ever been all her life.

What does her father even mean? She shook her head and paused. Lucy shurgged as she told herself that she might have just heard him wrong. If Natsu is courting her, it's common courtesy to ask her about it first. So far, he hasn't said any word about. He even goes as far as to debunk every suspicion she ever had. Mavis, everything is just so messed up right now.

But, she'd take this mess any day. She'd take any storm if it means making up with her father.

Lucy smiled to herself as she reached the room. She can hear distinct sounds from the room as she figured that Natsu has already woken up with the executives and the rest of his childhood friends. She debated as she contemplated whether she should go inside or not when Gray, in his shirtless glory, opened the door.

"Thank goodness, you're here. I was about to send this idiot to a mental hospital."

Lucy blinked as she peeked inside, seeing Erza restraining a fussy, fever-stricken Natsu. She sighed as she went inside and had Gray close the door. "Lucy!" She gave Natsu a look as he sheepishly grinned. The blonde turned to the people surrounding him as they gave her knowing smiles. "Good afternoon, everyone. Sorry about Natsu. He's just hungry."

Mira giggled as she looked at her warmly, "He refused to eat until you're here, saying you also didn't eat." Levy shifted on her seat as she gave her a questioning glance, "Where were you, Lu?" Lucy went towards the bedside drawer and poured herself a glass of water. She drank the whole thing and answered, "My father is in the room farthest to the left."

"Are you okay, schatzi?"

Lucy felt warm as Natsu grasped her wrist in concern. She smiled to reassure him, "Yes, Natsu. I'll tell you the details when you've eaten." He shrugged and turned to Mira, "I hope you brought me chili, Mira." The silver-haired beauty handed Lucy a paper bag and Lucy thanked her. She began to prepare his food and he eventually ate.

"So, Lucy. How is your father?"

Lucy turned to Erza who finally spoke. "His condition is getting better, thanks to better medication and food monitoring. His sugar levels are also slowly getting back to normal." The redhead replied a matter-of-factlt, "Your father is a hardworking man. He's commendable." Everyone, except Natsu who is engrossed with eating, sweatdropped.

"I'm also going back to the Konzern."

Gray reacted, having grown close to the blonde all these months of dealing with the merger, and retorted, "Really? Your contract is not up until 8 months for renewal." Natsu huffed but continued to munch on a fried chicken thigh. "Well, my father has to take a break from work. God knows he'll just end up a vegetable if he continues on with this routine."

"Spoken like a true woman, Lucy. Then, what does Natsu say about this?"

Lucy folded her arms and shook her head, "Clearly, he can't seem to function without a secretary so he's being stubborn." Levy chuckled both she and Mira gave each other a look. "Well, Natsu can always pay you a visit to Crocus, you know," Mira slyly suggested.

"As if. He can't even bear travel from his house to the company without uttering a single complain."

Natsu gave her a dirty look as Lucy smirked triumphantly, "I can, too!" Gray laughed out loud as Natsu locked his glare to him, "What's that, Ice Princess?" The dark-haired man clutched his stomach as he taunted, "You can't clearly survive a 7-hour drive, Flamebrain."

"Are you two fighting?"

Both snapped their mouths shut as Erza retorted. Lucy sighed as the two comically continued to give each other sharp looks. And they claim to be full-grown men.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I am so sorry for the late update. I have been sick for a few days and can't find the correct mindset to write. I hope you don't mind. Hihi**

**Thank you to everyone who gave this story a review. It makes me really happy to read them. Have a great weekend!**


	16. Interested

"You don't have to do this, Natsu."

Lucy looked at Natsu as he pushed his IV pole with determination. He shook his head as he playfully slid his pole to show her his state as the blonde sighed. His fever hasn't fully subsided yet but he's on for a full recovery and will be back by Monday for work. "It's rare to see old Jude outside work. 'Sides, how'd he ended up in Magnolia?" Lucy shrugged. Last time she asked, he was supposed to be in Bosco, doing some work. Maybe his specialist doctor is currently based in Magnolia? Guess she'll ask him about it later. "Are you sure you're fine walking around like this? You know I can't carry you if you ever pass out on me again. Don't push yourself too much."

Natsu just stupidly grinned as he opened the door to her father's room as Lucy passed by his outstretched arm. Damn, Lucy thought. Natsu Dragneel smells so damn tempting. Even in his hospital gown, Natsu still looks dashing. It's unfair how the world actually distributes beautiful genes. She looked at the front and saw her father fiddling through today's news. She got a hold of herself. Remind herself not to fangirl in front of her father.

"Yo, old man! How're ya feelin'? Glad you still haven't kicked the bucket."

Lucy almost choked at how informal Natsu greeted her father. Natsu went and sat on the long bench right across the room. The girl went and sat on the foldable chair, right on her father's bedside. The older blond eyed Natsu and spoke, "It's a pleasant surprise to see you as energetic as ever, Mr. Dragneel. I am feeling better. Thank you." The pinkette chuckled, "Well, I guess you're okay considering you're still so uptight." Lucy gave Natsu a glare as he grinned. He's impossible! She can't even carelessly sneeze in front of her father. "I see you're treating my daughter well, Mr. Dragneel."

The blonde almost rolled her eyes. As if her father doesn't realize how much of a slave driver he is. Of course, he has got to have a clue. Now that she knew he can actually track her easily, there is no doubt about him knowing about her whereabouts. So much for the press having a field day when she disappeared. "'Course, old Jude. Lucy deserves nothing but the best." Lucy cleared her throat and smiled as she gave Natsu a warning stare before he could ever have the wrong idea. "Papa, have you eaten already? How about your medicine?" Jude nodded solemnly, "I have taken them, schatzi. There's no need to worry."

"You do know you have to rest and just leave everything to me, Papa. It's not like you can do everything when you're in a hospital bed."

Natsu tilted his head as Jude sneakily folded the folder on his right and chuckled. A hard-working man as usual. He shrugged and laced his hands on the back of his head. "You're technically still working for Mr. Dragneel here. I'm sure Capricorn can do those chores for me." The pinkette smirked, "Well, Lucy is highly competent. I wonder how she can manage everything and can still sleep properly. You raised her well, Jude." The older man nodded proudly as Lucy warmly smiled at Natsu. Damn right, Dragneel.

"I think it's about time we get ourselves some breakfast, Natsu. I'll come by later when Capricorn arrives, Papa."

* * *

Natsu stared outside the window as the resident nurse checked his vitals. He heard the familiar beep of the sphygmomanometer as checked routinely even if he knew he is entirely normal. He doesn'treally understand why he asked the doctor to delay his discharge for a day. He knew he's all and well. Hell, he knew he's alright when he first woke up. No puny fever can really stop him from his job but well, why he asked for an extra day is really all beyond him. He turned to the nurse as the nurse cleared her throat, "Well, I see you're well now, Mr. Dragneel."

The nurse smiled at him kindly as she retrieved her instruments to the trolley of sorts she arrived with. He gave her a grin and shrugged, "You know what they talk about dragons. We don't die by heat. A little fire can't beat me." The nurse visibly blushed as she clutched her folders to her chest with his fanged smile. She was just recently hired as one of the VIP nurses and truly, with her experience, she's seen countless handsome men but none as hot as this one. And he's not even an actor or a model.

"You might get discharged any time soon, sir."

Natsu nodded and almost whined at the thought, "Yeah. Back to work, then. I'm getting spoiled with all this treatment. You guys can get too much sometimes." His words gave her heart a little squeeze as she kept her blush at bay. This man. "I mean, I appreciate it and all. You see, Lucy can really be scary but she can be really devoted to taking care of people when the need arises." Lucy? What does this one mean?

He smiled wistfully as he looked back outside where a certain blonde woman is talking on the phone with a very bothered expression on her face. She must be that pissed to have him notice her anger, third floor from the ground. Natsu chuckled as she exhaled and plopped down on the nearby bench under a tree from afar. "She's even funny when she's angry. I'll never get bored when her outbursts are enough to get me amused the whole while."

"Is Lucy... your girlfriend, sir?"

The pinkette turned to the nurse and chuckled, "Ah, no. She's my secretary. Well, temporary. Then again, she's going back to her father's company to work. Geez, Happy's really going to miss her." The nurse smiled and nodded, "She must be good at her job, then."

"Well, she's more than that. She's my partner."

The nurse tilted her head in confusion. Not his girlfriend but his partner. She felt her face in realization as a thought dawned on her. Wife. She must be his wife. A powerful and virile man like this can't easily stay single all this while. Her sight quickly traveled to his left hand where she found no ring. What's this? No golden band? The nurse just shrugged at the thought. He's taken. That's all there is no matter how gorgeous he might be. She glanced at the dripping IV and made one last check... until the door loudly opened.

"Ah, sorry, that took a while, Natsu. Erza can be really stubborn when she's set her mind on it, you know. She insisted on having an investigation against Saber considering the rat-- Oh. Hello."

Lucy brightly smiled as soon as she saw the nurse by his bed. Natsu grinned at her as she went to set a paper bag full of afternoon snacks on the nearby table. Snacks. Just when he thought about. There better be almonds in there. "I think, that would be all, sir. I hope you make a full recovery. Have a nice day, sir, Mrs. Dragneel."

Before the blonde could even react, the nurse bowed and walked out of the room. Mrs. Who? She gave Natsu a confused look as he shrugged. "Don't you think the world is telling us to just get shit done and get fucking married?" Lucy laughed, "Oh my God, Natsu! You just missed your chance of hitting on that nurse. She looked lovely and interested." He rolled his eyes at her laughing fit as she grabbed the paper bag and handed him a sandwich. She took one and removed the wrapper. She bit on the sandwich, "Well, I think me resigning can do you some good and maybe even find yourself a girlfriend."

"Ew. Girls are eewie."

Lucy chuckled as he almost inhaled the sandwich with the speed he's eating. She gave him another one as he gulped the last bite. Natsu grabbed the offered sandwich and retorted, "Not as if the world will end if I don't get married. I just want Mavis to give birth safely so Alvarez can get off my back." She nodded and replied, "But you know, you also need a girlfriend especially that you can't dump everything to your next secretary. I mean, not everyone can be as understanding and still pack your travel pack at 2AM, Natsu."

"How about we just transfer Fairy Tail's headquarters to Crocus?"

Lucy almost threw her sandwich at his head.

* * *

"No, Natsu. I can't be OIC while you're creeping behind me all the damn time."

Natsu folded his arms, "Makarov will agree if I just tell him the benefits." Lucy huffed as she gathered the trash and put it in the nearby bin. After throwing the rubbish into the bin, she folded her arms and looked at him. "You're just scared of change. Not as if your life will stop. Plus, there's still the investigation, you know." The pinkette sighed as he watched Lucy pack his clothes and other things to a duffel bag. So much for relaxation. The girl carefully folded his clothes, even unflinching with handling his boxers. It's really a loss to lose Lucy.

"Remind me to just ask Erza to hire you a nanny rather than a secretary, okay? Imagine being an OIC after babysitting you, Natsu."

The man pouted as he fixed his on his neck, "But I didn't ask you, too." Lucy paused and looked at him, "But if I don't do things like this, you'll forget about it. Besides, you love it when I take care of you." He grinned and admitted, "You love me." She rolled her eyes, "I hate boys. Boys are eewie."

"But I'm a man."

She almost laughed as he declared. Lucy exhaled as she zipped the bag close and put her hands in her hips. "A man who can't even fix his overnight bag." He smirked, "Oh, are you challenging me?" She raised her chin as she bent to his level, "Baby."

"One more, schatzi and I'd forget we're in a hospital."

Lucy almost shuddered as he gave her a piercing and predatory stare as he leaned back on both his hand behind, challenging her. She blinked and cleared her throat as she stood upright. "W-well, what about forgetting about being in a hospital? You're crazy." Lucy sheepishly smiled as she pretended to dust her high-waisted shorts and walked towards the balcony's sliding glass door. "Ah, it's a good day to go home."

"Lucy."

The blonde went stiff as she felt a warm body step right behind her. "Look at me, schatzi."

* * *

Hello! Maaan, my life has been really busy these weeks with an upcoming event and another cosplay event next month. How are you? Let me know about what you think about the flow of the story. Take care!


	17. Confirmation

How they ended up in a staring contest, she didn't know. It was just her, teasing him as usual. No, really! It's just meant to just pull his leg a bit. Just your everyday usual banter. It wasn't meant to provoke him at all. It isn't meant to muddle things up and make everything awkwardly tense.

Yet, here they are. Natsu staring intently at her with an expression she can't decipher while caging her with his aura alone, with his piercing dark eyes with flecks of green.

Natsu, definitely, isn't just a CEO in name. Damn.

Lucy cleared her throat as she felt her back touch the glass. Natsu stepped closer, with him still looking down at her. He's getting dangerously close. With his face only inches from hers, she can immediately feel his warmth washing off. And his scent. Darn, his scent. With him staying in the hospital for a few days, he has foregone wearing his favorite perfume... So, even his natural scent smells so damn good. She forced herself to sound firm yet her voice is failing her now. How her throat suddenly went dry with the tension, she didn't know. Dammit. She's used to staredowns back in her father's mansion. She knows she can meet his stare head on. But, this time, her whole being is shouting at her to stay still. And an even more little part of her is telling her to enjoy the moment. Damn.

She felt her resolve break as she attempted to look at him straight in the eye. "What are you doing, Natsu?" Natsu tilted his head to the side and placed his hand on the right side of her head, mulling over something for a minute as he finally smirked. Lucy took this a warning sign. This isn't what it should be. She inwardly calmed herself and faintly added, "Y-you know you shouldn't m-move so much. The nurse just removed your IV." The pinkette looked at her fevoid of any expression, visibly contemplating about something until he darkly grinned, "Ah, right. You called me a baby." She gulped as she looked up at him, a blush fighting to show on her face. He should be callrd dangerous. He is dangerous but with the heat radiating off of him, Lucy jusr can't think straight. This is a new side to the endearing Natsu she's gotten to know. The Natsu who used to do immature things that she can't even comprehend sometimes. The Natsu who smiled with this stupid grin which makes her heart flutter.

This Natsu... This Natsu is a predator. A virile, powerful man who is a head taller than her. She's always knew he's taller than her but never noticed the how much the height difference is until now. And his expression as he is looking down at her as if to assess her. To study her. To penetrate right towards her private thoughts. She didn't know how to process the sight but it's almost challenging her to admit that his eyes are trying to tell her things she didn't want to notice ever.

Adoration. Appreciation. Lust.

Lust. Definitely Lust.

"Natsu. What are you doing?"

The blonde huskily asked as her cheeks got flushed red. Natsu narrowed his eyes as one of his neck's vein ticked. Damn, why does she have to have that expression? He tightly closed his eyes as he took one step back, just enough to let her breathe while still drowning her in his presence. Lucy noticed the balled fists on his sides as she gulped for the air she forgot to breathe until now. What exactly is happening? The air is suffocating with tension. As if to exhale his nerves, Natsu opened his eyes and looked to the side, feeling really ashamed with what just happened with his realizations suddenly washing off him.

Did he just lose his control?

"Schatzi."

Lucy waited as she watched his jaws tightened. Natsu clearly is fighting a battle internally. Her head is shaken up and her body screams to get out of the room or get some answers out of him. Whichever comes first is very much welcome.

Then, the door slammed open.

"Salamander, I came to get you the hell outta... here."

Gajeel Redfox' gruff voice trailed out to a whisper as he witnessed the scene in front of him, Natsu caging his supposed assistant to the wall... looking really worked up. Did his cousin snap already? He cleared his throat as Natsu walked back to pick his bag off the chair beside the bed. "Already? Right." Lucy blinked and nodded, back to her professional facade. What the hell? After scaring the living lights of her and making her feel heat pooling in her lower abdomen, he goes and just acts like nothing happened. She inwardly gritted her teeth, trying to contain an unexplained anger threatening to leak out. "I'll take care of the rest, Natsu." She bowed briefly as her eyes trailed to both men before she went straight towards the door. She gave Gajeel a tight-lipped smile as she closed the door behind him.

"So... Salamander. Finally exploded? Cana owes me fifty."

* * *

Lucy screamed on her pillow as she finally arrived at her room. Forget about her shoes, she just wants to dump her face directly to her bed. Finally. Finally, this day's work ended.

She plopped down on her bed after she hurriedly unlocked her door and went straight to her room. Just what on earth happened today? What the hell is wrong with Natsu? She rolled to face the face the ceiling with a burning face. Just. What. The. Hell? She was totally content with just her crushing on the man for so long! Things were alright and her feelings were all in tact! Then, that happened. What the hell was that about? She felt her heart beating a hundred times faster. She can't afford to get distracted now. She can't afford to process everything. Not now that she has to go away. Not now that the Konzern needs her. She can't afford to just go with it and admit that she's actually quite madly in love with the man and think that he actually feels the same!

Holy shit. The realization hit her right straight in the head.

Lucy Heartfilia is in love with Natsu Dragneel.

For real, this time.

How the hell is she supposed not to when all he ever did was to make her feel so many shit at once? How? She doesn't even remember ever this interested in a crush's well-being ever since! Lucy thought it was just her, doing her job, and taking care of her boss. But, what the hell? Why does she have to fall for the most confusing species of a man?

She closed her eyes as she felt tears flow out of them. Lucy knew she can't take any of his mixed signals anymore. She can't take being played like this. She can't take being treasured and adored by the man and gets floored by his neutral behavior the next moment. No, Natsu can't continue treating her like this, anymore. She got up and reached for the discarded bag on the floor. She fished for her phone as she sobbed out loud, heart constricting. What pathetic, grown woman she's become, crying over some man who can't clearly decide on shit. Some gorgeous, warm man who clearly can't distinguish between giving her high hopes then crushes them later.

And what's more heartbreaking is that Lucy isn't even sure if he realized what has become of her! Of what he's doing to her.

She sniffed as she dialed Levy's number. She wiped her tears before placing the phone on her ear. It rang a few times but still went to the voice mail. She tried again as she felt her heart break the more she realized how much of a fool she's been, thinking she's schatzi, his treasure. Schatzi. What a shit-zi she's been.

"Lucy, sorry, I just need to finish this. It's the new system I coded. I'll call you-- Wait. Are you crying?"

Lucy almost wailed as she heard Levy on the other side. "Lev, oh my gosh. I might as well be called the biggest joke in this planet." She felt her throat hitch as she heard Levy shuffled on the other side as of clearing out things away. "What happened? Where are you?" Lucy laid back on her bed with a thud. She moaned and cried harder, "Holy shit, Lev. You will never believe this one. I really am a big joke to have fallen shit-deep in love with my boss"

Silence dominated the other line.

"Hold on, Lu. What?"

Lucy sobbed as she repeated, "I think I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel. No, hold on. I am in love with Natsu Dragneel." For real, this time. And surely. And fucking stupidly, madly, truly. "Are you at home, Lu?" She sniffed as she replied, "Yeah."

"I''m coming."

* * *

Erza grew stiff as Levy waved at her and Mira to come closer and gestured for the two of them to stay silent.

She's currently in one of Mira's VIP rooms where most clandestine jobs on Fairy Tail, Inc. is executed. Erza and Mira has been closely monitoring changes with the data running on the other computers set up as she's instructed them when Lucy called crying. When she heard her wailing confession, she almost went into shock making the other women in the room turn to her.

She quickly pressed loudspeaker as she prodded for a solid affirmation of what she just heard.

"Hold on, Lu. What?"

"I think I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel. No, hold on. I am in love with Natsu Dragneel."

Mira quickly closed her mouth as she gasped. Levy turned to give Mira a worried expression as Erza visibly inwardly gaped then quickly turned fuming beside her, hearing her sobs. "Are you at home, Lu?" She heard Lucy reply a quick yeah and told her she's going to come over. The line ended as Levy leaned back on her chair.

"What. The. Actual. Hell. Did. Natsu do this time?!"

Mira hurriedly appeased the raging Erza with, "We still don't know, Erza. Calm down." The redhead almost screamed in anger, "Lucy doesn't even flinch with mountain loads of work. She doesn't complain when things get difficult and most especially, she doesn't even cry when most wail at the first week of working under Natsu!" Levy turned to her, "Erza, Lucy just admitted being in love with Natsu. We have to see if he actually did something to make her upset like this."

"He must've done something! I'm sure of it! I'm going to kill that bastard. I'm going to cut him to pieces--"

Erza's phone rang and the three women looked at her phone on the nearby chair. Levy, who is the nearest, looked at the phone and almost screamed, "Natsu's calling you." Mira reminded Erza, "Calm down. We still don't know what happened. Don't just go off and kill the man, okay?" The redhead exhaled as she tried to calm the boiling anger in her veins. If he ever admits to a crime, she will personally execute him. Levy handed her the phone and touched the answer button.

"Gray."

The room went silent as Erza repeatedly nodded and answered yes-and-no's with Gray who called through Natsu's phone. "What?! Stay where you are! I'll be there in a bit." After the call, Erza hurriedly put her things into her bag which promptly made the two prepare to leave, as well. "What did he say?" Levy finally asked.

"Natsu got in trouble. He's at the police station."

* * *

Hello! I've been real busy lately and just ummmdgdgdhhdh. How have you been, guys? I kinda' missed writing lately. I hope you are doing good. :)


	18. Troubled

"What are you thinking getting in trouble, Natsu? More or less a petty trouble. You just have to get your temper ahead of you. You might be under protections but it is still crucial for you to keep your image untarnished. You are a proud son of the Alvarez Empire. Besides that, you have to be careful. Don't go around punching the lights out of people. It doesn't just tarnish your reputation. What if they get back at you? What if they're part of a bigger underground ring of dirty, shameless bastards who are just out to get you killed? What if you get killed, Natsu?!"

Natsu held the ice pack in his jaw as he remained silent in the backseat. They just got cleared to go home when the grandma insisted he was just helping and defending her . Plus, the robbers also threw the first hit so it can be considered self-defense. Zeref continued nagging on the other line of the phone while Erza silently sat on the passenger's seat, waiting silently. Gray kept the radio on down low in a futile attempt to lower the tension as he drove back to Natsu's residence. He rolled his eyes as his brother continued on his tirade regarding his safety. He might be twenty-eight but his brother is still as fiercely protective as when he was born. Figures.

It's past 12 midnight and the streets have visibly cleared. The pinkette braced himself for more reprimand as Zeref added, "Natsu, you know we aren't kids, anymore. I can't use the crown to protect you like what I always do." The man leaned on the backseat and remained silent. Of all things he can get trouble for, it's for losong his cool and just punch the living daylights of people. Then again, he knows he has fucked up. Of course, he knows. He's an adult, for goodness' sake. He knows that he's hit people and they passed out.

"But, I can't say I'm not proud of how you defended that old lady from robbers, brother. I know you're upset. You can't be in a good mood and just punch people, no. But, I just want to remind you that if one person dare hurt one hair on your head, I won't hesitate to launch the whole armada--"

"Alright, I get it, Zeref. You can't do that. I get it, okay?"

"You know that I can always get you out of Ishgar, right? You also have a home here, Natsu."

Natsu sighed as he heard the older Dragneel chuckle and his wife softly scolding him on the background. Igneel also called a while ago and reminded him not to get in trouble too often. The old dragon. He figured he has to call him back later in the morning. He can be quite insensitive about things like this, thinking he didn't raise him right. "Right, Zeref. It might be morning there but it's already late here. Gray and Erza is with me, no worries. So, I'll call you later. I promise I won't do it again. I'm fine, okay?"

"We love you, Natsu. Stay safe."

The man grinned despite the stinging pain in his jaw as his sister-in-law said before hanging up. He put the phone down beside him and looked outside trying to calm everything. He knew he fucked up, of course. He just got an earful from his family. Of course, he feels like shit. "What did he tell you? The emperor, I mean?" Natsu turned to Erza and answered, "Don't start, Erza. I did it because the granny needed help. They deserved it." Erza folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "But you didn't have to let your frustrations out on those robbers, you know. God knows what would have happened if the cops didn't arrive on time." Silence filled the car as the low murmur of music sounded.

"So, was it about Lucy?"

Both Erza and Natsu turned to Gray who absent-mindedly asked. Really? The readhead shot Gray an incredulous look as she waited for his answers. Too blunt and shitty but that will have to do. Gray sighed as the pinkette looked lost with the question. "Come on, Flamebrain! It's not as if we don't know how whipped you are for her. It's not like you're not transparent as hell. I mean, you were quite distracted to do lose your cool like that. Also, Gajeel told us shit about when you got discharged from the hospital. Don't be dumb."

"What are you talking about?"

The car went to an abrupt stop which earned a scream from Erza and a headbump for Natsu. Gray cleared his throat and gingerly started the vehicle again. "What the hell, Natsu-- Oh good Lord, don't tell you still haven't realized at all?! Damn." Erza turned to Natsu on the backseat with a horrified look on her face. "What the actual fuck, Natsu!?"

"Whoah, Erza, language."

Erza gave Gray a piercing gaze as he chuckled. Natsu stared at her, confused for a few minutes until, as if a light bulb appeared, and he folded his arms nodded.

"Oh. Oh. Yeah... Kinda'."

* * *

"Of course!"

Lucy bawled over a tub of ice cream as Mira offered her tissues. "I mean, who wouldn't, honestly? That's Natsu Dragneel right there! Gorgeous, tall, strong, filthy rich, warm, kind, protective, sweet, sweet, sweet Natsu Dragneel. What stupid girl can't help herself but just fall? Right. Me. That stupid bitch is me." Mira looked at the hunched blonde crying. The television is playing some movie of sort as if to aid her episode of depression. Levy rubbed her back as she gently inquired, "But he hasn't really directly rejected you, right? I mean, duh. Did you hear anything from him?" The blonde took the tissue Mira offered and blew her nose. Rejected? How? She didn't even figure her feelings out before tonight. "No way! Natsu doesn't have to know. I mean, I'm leaving too. I'm just angry at how I mistook everything for his affections."

"But, Natsu has been really strange around you, too. Okay, maybe he's really naturally sweet and all that but Natsu never really paid attention to anyone until you, Lucy."

Paid attention to? What joke is this? She dropped her spoon which she gingerly picked, hugging the tub of ice cream to her chest. Lucy placed the tub on the coffee table, after taking a spoonful of ice cream and turned to them. "What are you talking about? He almost had sexy time with two women when we were in Alvarez while I was just sleeping the next room! What 'paid attention' bullshit are you spouting?" Lucy swallowed a large helping of cookies-and-cream as she continued to sob.

Both girls turned silent as if a big revelation is dropped on top of them. Levy turned to Mira as her eyes grew wider, "So, that's what happened! Ah, I was right about it. Of course, Natsu had to re-brief the security about women. Said something about not upsetting someone or what. Damn, Lucy. So, it was you! Ugh, I even had to update the system for that and it took the whole damn night!" Lucy stared at Levy as Mira encouragingly squeezed her hand, "Well, Lucy, you see. I don't know if you are aware but me and Levy are part of Fairy Tail's underground ops. Natsu is supposedly one of our high-priority profiles, being heavily guarded as one of Fairy Tail's VIP and even more so as Alvarez. There was a shift in priorities the last three months as Natsu redirected most of his people to focus on your safety."

"What are you talking about? Wait. What underground ops? You mean, it's not just friendly brunch and dinners that you do in your Bistro, Mira?"

Mira smiled sweetly and continued, "Well, maybe, maybe not. Then again, Lucy, you know well how Fairy Tail works." Levy grinned sheepishly, "Let's just say that FT's main operation isn't really in that large ass building." Lucy wiped her eyes in curiosity but decided not to push them for information. "So, what does it have to do with me? I mean, all this? I'm just Natsu's secretary. It doesn't make sense at all."

Mira smiled as she gently wiped Lucy's stray tears with tissues now that she's calmed down. The older woman answered, "Of course, Lucy. You do realize that you are his schatzi. A dragon never lets his hoard out for grabs, especially a treasure he so desperately tries to protect as if in exchange for his life. Apparently, your security is even heavier than Makarov's, at the moment, with the Alvarez Empire's backing." Lucy felt her head swirl and almost dropped her spoon. "But... But I'm just his assistant."

"Assuming that you realize he has a whole team to assist him, I hope you realize he never really needed an assistant before."

* * *

"What do you mean 'Kinda', Flamebrain?"

Natsu held the swing's chain as he steadily pushed Erza enough to move her gently. They opted to stop by a nearby playground to just talk about the matter at hand. It's currently 12:05 at night. It's clearly not a time for a chitchat but well, here they are. Then again, it's also about damn time they talk about it too. With Natsu's confusing silence, both friends have been on edge about it. Gray slipped his phone after he sent his wife a quick text about Natsu's situation. Sure, he loves his family but at the moment, his idiot of a childhood friend is an emergency on his own. "I kinda' like her?"

"Like her? Kinda'? Really? And placed her name under Alvarez' protect list? Even as far as to get your elite squad placed on standby with her on highest priority? You might as well marry her to just formalize everything, Natsu."

Erza turned to him as he stopped the swing and he folded his arms, "That's what I've been trying to tell you! Why don't I just ask her to marry me? I've been saying that ever since like... Forever?" What? What the hell is this idiot talking about? Gray buried his face on his hands. How stupid is this guy, really? "Look, Flameshit. I get you're stupid and all that shit but you don't just 'marry' someone just because you like them. You marry them because you can't do shit without them, for better or for worse and have shit tons of kids with them." Natsu raised a brow as of contemplating, "Kids with Lucy doesn't sound bad." Erza sighed as she tried to calm herself down. One step at a time. One can't throw a punch without explaining shit to an idiot. Or cut a head off. Or what.

"So, can you imagine being married to Lucy?"

"Yep. Doesn't sound bad. I can see her being a good mother, too. She's not a bad cook, either."

Gray fell silent as Erza waited on his next question. Her other friend is doing a good job, so far.

"Well... Can you imagine her being married to someone else?"

The pink-haired man fell silent. Can-- what? Lucy being married? To someone else? Who? Gray noticed the shift in his mood and regarded Erza as she eyed him to go at it. "W-Well, maybe someone like Sting? He seems like someone her father would like for her to marry." Natsu shook his head and chuckled, "Sting? That brat? Are you fucking kidding me? Nah, she'll never approve of that. She's always known that brat is shit." Erza nodded as her and Gray formulated a plan through some telephatic connection. "Oh, how about Dan Straight from Zenovia? He seems like her type when I first brought her to meeting since my assistant, Kagura, caught a cold last year." Quite the lie but should work. "Who? Dan Straight?" Gray hurriedly supported, "Ah, right. That guy from Zenovia. I remember him. He looks like someone she'll date, though, with a confident air and... normal hair color?"

Erza shot Gray a wide-eyed glare gesturing to Natsu. Did they hear a growl?

Oops.

* * *

**Hello! I tried squeezing this update. Been really hectic lately. Anyway, I'm going to a cosplay festival next, next week! I'mma cosplay Uraraka from BNHA. Where are my moots at?**

**Also, sorry about the rating. I'm really unconfident about lemons but if I do, I'll give you some heads up!**


	19. Boring Hair

Lucy sighed for the nth time today. She loaded her things into a cardboard box. Tomorrow's going to be her last day on the job as the thirty-day rule mandated she stays until thirty days are up after she submits her resignation letter.

"Are you sure about this, Lu? I mean, you don't have to leave until the merger is up, right?"

The blonde turned to Levy who looked up from her monitor. Levy volunteered to do her file back up, thankfully. Lucy smiled as she sat on her desk, "Well, there's nothing for me to do anymore, honestly. Chairman Makarov already retired and the merger is really sure to push through now. If it wasn't for me going back to Crocus, I'll sure be reassigned or what." Levy sighed and turned to the direction of the door of the CEO's office. It's already almost noon and Natsu is still missing in action. He didn't call or text the assistant for a heads up. Lucy's calls are left unattended and her texts unanswered.

"I wonder what's up with sir Dragneel. He's still nowhere to be found. Did he say anything?"

It has been three days since he last gave her a call which became a videocall, considering how he managed to figure out she's been crying. Damn, was it so difficult to lie straight to his face especially when his mind being is being clouded with irrational anger which doesn't make sense. Well, watching a feels movie can be quite a good excuse... If only it isn't Natsu. Thank goodness for Mira and Levy stepping up to calm him down. If it wasn't for them, Natsu was so ready to storm and scour the whole continent.

"Anything about a spontaneous trip, maybe? He and the rest of the C-suite is notorious about going away so suddenly, anyway."

Lucy shook her head as she checked her work phone. With him being very chatty about everything, it's highly unusual that he still didn't contact her in whatever form. Lucy went to work on her tablet and responded, "Nope, he didn't. I'm not really sure where he is. Mira said he didn't come over for breakfast. I wonder if Ms. Scarlet and Mr. Fullbuster know about his whereabouts." Levy snapped her hand and smiled triumphantly, "Done. All good, Lu." She smiled to the other girl as she thanked her. Levy walked, getting ready to go back to her work station. "You might want to check on our other bosses, though. Maybe they went somewhere." Which is unlikely but not unheard of. Though, Natsu also tends to give her information on where he usually is.

"Alright. Maybe, I'll stop by Erza's-- Wait."

Levy and she turned to the ringing telephone. Lucy picked it up and quickly answered, "Fairy Tail's CEO Line. How may I help you?

"Quick question, schatzi. Do you really prefer guys with boring hair?"

What? Lucy confused, asked in return, "What is this about, Natsu? Where are you?" She can hear familiar voices on the other line, suspiciously stopping Natsu from whatever bad idea he's going to do. "I'm on the way somewhere-- Anyway, hair?" The blonde turned to Levy who shrugged and silently waved goodbye.

"I'm okay with whichever. Where are you, Natsu? You're not going to do something stupid again, are you?"

Natsu whined, "What? I'm not going to do something stupid. I'll be back and see you soon. Anyway, are you sure about whichever?" Lucy rolled her eyes as she twirled the nearest pen her left hand can reach. What is this about? Why is her boss talking about hair? "Natsu. You know that we have to sort everything out before I can leave tomorrow." She vaguely heard a 'Right, Flamehead. Is this is even relevant?'. So, he's with Gray. Followed by a 'Natsu, don't be stupid.', he's definitely with Erza. What the hell is happening?

"You think, I'll look better with black? Not that I want to dye my hair."

Black? Black hair? Oh no, Natsu. He'll definitely be dyeing his hair. She scrunched her brow at the thought. Natsu can really be impulsive and this can become a major headache. However, she can't help but admit that times like this makes her think how adorable Natsu can be. Lucy sighed and sadly answered, "Natsu. You're perfect the way you are, m'kay? Just get back here, already. I haven't seen you today yet and we have things to do." She meant it. She knew she meant that about her not seeing him yet and wanting to. She can predict him shrugging and smiled to herself. Lucy knew him quite accurately. His mannerisms, his automatic responses and his reflexes. She knew him too much.

"Alright. Are you sure you don't want to see me with black hair? Like, you know, Zeref?"

She giggled despite the ache in her chest. "No, Natsu. Zeref looks like your mother. You got your hair from late emperor. Besides, do you want me to dye my hair black?" Natsu hummed and responded, "Up to you. Though, you look beautiful just the way you are and in any color, schatzi. Anyway, I'll be back soon. Bye, Luce!" Then, he hung up. Just like that. Without even waiting for her reply. And just like that, her heart raced then turned cold.

She placed the telephone on the receiver and stared at the CEO office's door. Ever since she came into terms of her feelings for him almost three days ago, gestures like this has reduced her heart into as fine as sand. If he noticed, that she didn't know but he hasn't really been that present ever since he got discharged from the hospital. Small mercies for events which he has to go to which don't require her presence.

Still, Natsu Dragneel can ever be an oblivious idiot and her heart jumps at every show of affection. Dammit.

* * *

"I told you, it's going to be a bad idea."

Erza grabbed the back of Natsu's collar and dragged him away from the hairdresser's demon clutches. She pulled him towards the exit as Gray followed behind snickering, holding three cups of coffee. Apparently, they missed checking the clock this time, being away for a short trip away in Hargeon and ended up missing a whole night of sleep and empty phone batteries.

"Come on, Flambrain. Enough of your stupidity. You're gonna end up bald with that."

Natsu glared at the ravenhair as Erza almost dumped him on the pavement. Erza received a coffee cup and drank as she placed her left hand on her hip. "Now, stay put. Jellal's coming to pick us up. If only you didn't rush out, we wouldn't be wasting time like this. I'm pretty sure Lucy's going to get pissed at you for not contacting her sooner." Natsu downed the americano as he responded to Erza's reprimand, "Ah, she knows I won't get myself in trouble."

"But you almost did, dipshit."

"What's that, ice princess?"

"At least, I ain't stupid."

"Who r'you callin' stupid, you--"

Erza gave both men an intense, demonic glare as both shuddered. If they were any younger, they would have sported large head bumps right now. The redhead sighed as she glanced on her wristwatch. An hour before noon and the clouds are darkening. It's going to be real cold soon, too with winter approaching. Rains in November suck, for sure. "Ah, I miss Happy." Both turned to Natsu as he sipped on his coffee. How Happy is still alive despite being this old, they didn't know. The cat have appeared just a year after Natsu graduated from college and how he stayed alive, no one knows. Not that they're not thankful, though.

"So, Natsu, what made you think going black is going to be a good idea?"

Natsu shrugged as he watched vehicles and busy townsfolk traverse the busy streets of uptown Magnolia. Gray silently waited for his reply in anticipation. This had been a hot topic for Natsu after they dropped suggestions about his secretary's rhetoric ideals for dating. And, his reaction has been a bomb. Natsu Dragneel caring enough for his appearance is one big atomic bomb ticking. "I don't know, I want some change." Oh, right. Fucking generic, as usual.

Both know Natsu isn't stupid. He just doesn't want to try hard and come up with sensible responses to questions he doesn't want to answer. It's just the way he is even before. However, it's not as if both of his childhood friends still didn't figure shit out. They're just painstakingly waiting for his confirmation. The idiot. Erza can almost feel the desperate urge to punch the answers out of him but they have to be patient or else he'll just cave in. Natsu hates to spell out everything verbally. He'd rather walk the talk and stupidly just forget about the talk. It's like dancing around with Natsu's hellfire. Goddammit.

Gray crossed his arms after throwing his empty cup into a nearby bin, "You never wanted change like this before. What cockroach invaded your system?" The pinkette just shrugged. See? What normal person just answers like this? After a long silence, Natsu softly muttered, "I don't know. I just want to see Lucy happy enough not to leave." Erza sighed as she placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Of course, Natsu. We all want her to be happy but if leaving can make her happier, then--"

"I know. She has to but it doesn't mean I want her to leave ever."

Erza smiled as she nodded, "You will be fine, Natsu. It's not as if it's going to be impossible to go and see her. Lucy will just be over... 7 hours away." The pinkette groaned as an incoming bout of motionsickness attacked his system and Gray snickered.

* * *

Erza finally sighed in relief as she sat on her swivel chair, having been stuck with her childhood friends for the past three days. Her secretary, Kagura, entered the room and recited all of her appointments and chores but her mind drifted somewhere.

Of all of her orphanage siblings, Natsu remained unmarried and uncommitted.

They thought he was asexual until he started dating randomly when he turned 25. Sure, Gray dropped hints about girls when they were in high school but he just wasn't interested. Then, one of Mira's sibling, Lisanna, asked him to go out in their senior year. Despite being in university, Erza just had to call him to ask for the details, only to find out that they went out for movies and even ended up as friends in the end. When they got to college, Cana started to drop hints about being bi or gay, yet he didn't even bat an eye about being asked whatever he thinks about relationships of the same sex. They thought it was a start that he gave a rather profound answer about doing whatever the hell everyone wants... yet he stayed uninterested.

Until, one strange Saturday night in Slayers' three years ago.

She closed her eyes as she held a hand up to halt Kagura. "Yes, Miss Scarlet?" She smiled as she turned to her secretary, "This is rather personal, Ara, but... What do you think about Natsu and Lucy, and their interaction?" The secretary cleared her throat and answered like her usual no-nonsense manner, "In my opinion, they should just get laid." Erza let out a laugh at her bluntness. "Yes, it's frustrating how they're being thick-headed about their feelings. And the oblivion."

"Maybe, we have to just hit their heads together, Erza."

Erza nodded and considered it seriously, "Hm, right. Then again, Lucy's going to throw a fit and Natsu's going to react badly." Kagura nodded as she thought harder, "How about locking them up?" Seven seconds in heaven? Classic but unlikely. Both stayed silent to think until the door opened after two knocks.

"Hello, Erza. Natsu asked to get the documents about the merger from our end. Are you busy?"

Erza and Kagura turned to Lucy who just arrived. Speaking of the devil. Kagura nodded as Erza smiled, "Good to see you, Lucy. How are you? Natsu's not giving you any headache lately, right?" Lucy shook her head as she responded, "Nah. Nothing I can't handle. He's just being a baby about my resignation." The redhead turned to Kagura who figured about her plan, "How about dating him after your tenure?" Erza almost hit her head, instead. Too blunt!

"D-dating him? Oh no, Kagura. We're nothing like that."

Erza sighed as she remarked, "Kagura, please check the files in the shelves, farthest left." The dark-haired secretary nodded and sauntered towards the office shelves. Lucy smiled and scratched her cheek, "So, I heard that you forgot to charge your phones?" The redhead nodded, "Yes. Good thing Natsu used his head and called you before going through the dyeing process." She giggled as she responded, "What's gotten into him? A sudden urge to dye his hair black just like his brother's?" The older lady crossed her arms, "A sudden urge to be stupid randomly, as usual."

"Well... Maybe he wants to impress someone? Been quite long since we heard him taking someone out. Maybe, I don't know, he's interested in someone?"

Lucy tilted her head and blinked, "Impress someone?" The blonde let out a nervous giggle as Kagura handed her two thick folders. She muttered a soft, "It's good he finds someone to annoy then." Erza noticed her expression as Lucy quickly smiled and said, "Well, I'll see you later, Erza! Thank you for this." Then, she walked out of the door and didn't look back.

Did she just... misunderstand?

Erza turned to Kagura and bit her lower lip, "Did I just make Natsu's situation more complicated?" Kagura nodded, "Yes, Miss Scarlet."

Then, the telephone rang and Kagura went to answer it quite nimbly. Her face went slack as she went silent. Erza stared at her as the secretary put the phone back to its receiver. With a grim face, she looked at Erza.

"They've figured something out about the rat."

* * *

**Hello! I've been really sick the past few days so I haven't really updated. I'm currently stuck writing at Chapter 25**

.** So, bear with me please. Have a great week!**


	20. Doom's Day

"No!"

Lucy flinched as she tried to distract herself from the ruckus inside the CEO's office. It's her last day and her things are already loaded and ready so she's just waiting to get things done before she officially ends her work. Things were calm and usual when suddenly, a fuming Erza and the rest of Team Natsu barged inside the CEO's office one by one, only minutes apart. What the hell happened?

Natsu sounded angry with that resounding 'no' a while ago. The blonde started to wonder just what happened on her last day. Just what luck does she have to have this kind of farewell? She heard another bang as she went stiff in her desk. Natsu isn't just angry, he is furious with that bang... And all the while she worked under him, he's never been this angry. She fiddled nervously on her pens as she waited anxiously.

"No, Gajeel, wait--"

The door bursted open, revealing a fuming dark-haired man with red eyes, directly walking towards her desk. "You. What the hell are you still doing here?" Erza harshly grabbed his collar as she pulled Gajeel away from the petrified Lucy who was frozen on the spot. "Get ahold of yourself, Gajeel!" Levy followed as she went and held the larger man's arm. "W-what's wrong? What happened?"

"What the hell are you still doing here?!"

Lucy looked at Gajeel with blurry eyes, filled with tears. What the hell is happening? She felt her hands tremble and her insides mushing. She doesn't have the slightest idea about what's happening but she knew that this Gajeel's anger is directed towards her. She blinked and felt her tears fall as she made out Natsu's silhouette as he followed and finally made an appearance. "N-Natsu, what is happening? I don't understand--"

"Lucy."

Gray placed his hand on his shoulder as an attempt to calm the CEO down, whatever his reaction to Lucy crying will be. Erza sighed and folded her hands. Thankfully, the floor for the C-suite is not crowded as for it's only for the executives and a handful of the company's important figures.

"Calm the fuck down, brats."

All of them turned to a rather short but imposing figure who just exited the elevator, together with a white-haired Mirajane who walked behind the elder with a solemn expression on her face. The fuming Gajeel stepped back as they let Natsu come over to comfort the still crying Lucy. He pulled her up and looked at her face, wiping her tears. "One step more, Gajeel. Just one fucking step and I'll fucking end you," Natsu menacingly gave Gajeel a look as he placed his hand at the back of her head and pulled the crying girl to his chest. "Natsu, enough. This isn't the time to be like this," Erza chided as she blocked Gajeel's attempt to advance.

"Brats, conference room. Now."

* * *

"Schatzi, you don't have to talk. I'll do it all. You can stay here if you want. No one will force you."

Natsu held her as she calmed down. Despite not knowing the situation, she was bugged out of her mind with the sudden burst out a few minutes ago. The rest of them already entered the conference room as Natsu stayed to make sure she has calmed down. She looked up to see Natsu as he combed her hair with his fingers with his other arm, still embracing her. His chest itched to just get over everything and just call the grand marshal and get the imperial armada sailing, if that's the only way to appease Lucy.

"What happened, Natsu?"

Natsu sighed as he explained, "We found out the rat's origin. Data was traced back to the Konzern." Lucy's eyes got wide in panic, "Papa would never. Natsu! He would never do that." The pinkette nodded, "I know, schatzi. Jude can be one cruel bastard but he would never put you in a tight spot especially now that you're about to take over." Lucy bit her lower lip in confusion and fear. What the hell's happening? She blinked as her mind swirled with possibilities. "I want to know what happened. I have to."

"Natsu, Lucy. We're about to start."

Both turned to Levy who is by the door. They both stepped back, out of each other's embrace. Lucy cleared her throat as she hastily wiped her tears. Natsu turned to her and offer his hand, "Let's go, schatzi?" She swallowed a lump of nervousness and took his hand. There's only one way to find out.

He laced her hand in his as he led her towards the conference room. They entered and have every pair of eyes on them. He maintained a passive expression as he tucked Lucy to his side. They found two available chairs placed at the back of the room, sitting beside the chairman. He waited for her to get settled on her seat, with Erza on her other side, and sat. Levy poised to speak in front.

"Let me keep this short. Yesterday, I found a trace of data that I have decrypted. I worked around it to find out where the rat had been from or who it was working for. Around midnight, we finally found the IP address some of the data has been sent to. Comparing the address to the potential entities we can connect the espionage to, we found out one company's IP address which matches."

Levy sadly gave Lucy a look before saying, "Heartfilia Konzern, Crocus HQ." Lucy felt her whole body tremble at the thought of this possible betrayal. She could never dare betray Natsu. Her father would never have the heart to damage its working relationship with Fairy Tail. Sure, there are currently no existing consortium between the company but there wasn't enough bad blood to actually have her father do this. At least, not as messy as this.

"Which brings me to claim that this might be a set up."

The room began to murmur in complain and Natsu turned to Lucy to comfort her. A set up? What company had this deep hatred as to put the Konzern in boiling water and in such a haphazard way? "How do we know it's a set up? We can never be sure, Shrimp!" Gajeel roared as he shot Lucy a nasty glare. The man is known to be quite protective about the Fairy Tail. "Calm the fuck down, Metal-freak," Gray turned to Gajeel.

"How? Well, if you actually listened to me, Gajeel, you would hear me emphasizing that the job was too obvious and messy! If the Konzern would hire someone, with its power, it wouldn't choose a shitty hacker."

Erza sighed as Gajeel continued to murmur in complaint, turning to the elderly Chairman at the head seat. Makarov cleared his throat, "Levy has a point. Jude is a careful man. He wouldn't spare some cash for people who does less than perfection." That resounded inside Lucy's head. Even she wasn't spared when it comes to her father's OCD. The senior continued, "Besides, I see no point in targeting Fairy Tail. We have no pending rivalry with the Konzern which would push Heartfilia to target us. I have entered into an agreement to take in Lucy and this had ensured security in our meager Crocus operations. If Jude wants to make a point to get his daughter back, he would have just showed up and boldly claimed his daughter rather than being a snake. His pride would never allow him to stoop this low." Lucy felt a rush of relief at the patriarch's words. Right. His father would never allow any of this ruckus to happen. If he wanted her to come back, he would rather send her an entourage and just haul her in his most expensive vehicle because that's the kind of man he is.

"So, what could be the cause, Master?"

Makarov gave everyone a look one by one and finally gave Natsu a lingering one before he stared at the empty board right in front of him. "Which entity wants to destroy Fairy Tail and is in Crocus?" Silence ruled the conference room until Natsu briskly stood up, fuming.

"I'm going to kill Sting."

* * *

"Calm down, Natsu. I said, calm the fuck down!"

Erza slammed her files on the table as Natsu fumed, making everyone else flinch. The redhead almost pounced on Natsu, forcing him to stop from just storming towards Crocus and sat back down. Makarov turned to Lucy who is silently listening to everything, "My dear, why don't you call your father to give him a heads up? I'm quite sure the news has already reached him when Levy gave them a heads up before we started the meeting." Lucy nodded and stood up. She sighed as she looked at Levy who encouragingly smiled at her. Levy remarked, "I'm sure it isn't the Konzern, Lu."

"Where are you going?"

Gray groaned as everyone turned to Natsu who seemed not to notice his menacing tone. He shook his head towards Erza who was about to retort when he saw Lucy smiling at Natsu. She bent down to whisper something in his ear as he visibly calmed down. So much for denial, Natsu. Lucy exited the conference room.

"I told you to calm the fuck down, Gajeel. You didn't even give Levy a chance to explain."

Gajeel rolled his eyes as Gray chided him. Natsu stayed silent as he looked at the weary looks of his friends. All because of Sabertooth's personal mantra against him and his adoptive family, possibly. Even Lucy got dragged in this mess. In her last day of work too, dammit. He leaned back on his chair to calm his heat down.

"We have to stay calm, everyone. Our prime suspect is situated hundreds of miles away. We have to be careful. However, we aren't even sure as for Saber's possible involvemnet in this. What's our next move, then?"

Mira silenced everyone as she announced. Gajeel smirked, "If this is Eucliffe's intention, then we might as well involve the whole clan, Salamander. I say, a direct confrontation. A hatchling like him can't begin to understand what a show of power means." Makarov nodded, "Yes, but until then, let us make sure the treasure safely goes back to her father's care."

"I can protect her, Gramps. She can stay--"

The elderly chairman shook his head and tapped the CEO's overly warm hand. "No, Natsu. The protection she needs right now is finding out who is behind this frame up before she could fully take over the Konzern." The pinkette groaned in frustration as he combed his fingers in his hair. Levy gave Gajeel a look and the other man nodded, "I'll call the elders to give them notice about the brat's misbehavior and to call forth an investigation." Natsu nodded and just stared at the door, waiting and scarily contemplating about something.

Minutes passed and Natsu went eerily quiet. The tension rose and everyone was on their toes, waiting for the explosive dragon's next move. Suddenly, he shoot out of his seat, fishing for his phone. Then, Makarov rushed to have someone stop him. Thankfully, Erza is within reach and grabbed his wrist.

"No, Natsu. We can't have Alvarez' imperial armada enter Ishgar's zone. We can't risk exposing your location to the government. Your brother might be really calm on the surface but he's rather impulsive and easily-angered. We don't know how he will react. Until we make sure he will take this calmly, then we can notify the empire."

Lucy entered the conference room and noticed the weird situation. She slipped her phone onto her slacks' pocket and asked, "Anything wrong?" Mira smiled sweetly, "Why don't we take a break and get something to eat, everyone?"

Because, that exactly is what everyone needs right now.

* * *

**Hello, guys! I'm back with another chapter. How is your 2020 so far? Honestly, I'm not yet fully well and will probably update slower but I'm hoping you'll like this small gift of mine. Happy New Year! ️**


	21. Starry Sky

Lucy got out of the car as she smiled to herself.

Never in her whole twenty-three years would she realize that the prison she called her home would become the safest place there is for her with this mess. She sighed as she closed the door behind her and faced Natsu who followed her. He's really gotten used to driving on his own now, even if he has to stick on a few patches.

"So... Uh. It's been really fun working with you, Natsu."

Natsu stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face which made her squirm. Minutes passed as Natsu continued on being uncharacteristically silent. Lucy waited as she studied his face. He is undeniably attractive in his black shirt and black coat. With his scarf, he's sure to give this casual air about him but nothing in his current attitude is casual. She groaned, "Come on, Natsu. It's your queue to tell me something sentimental, dammit." He folded his arms and responded haughtily, "What do you want me to tell you, Luce? That I'll be happy seeing you off or seeing you on your days off?" Lucy pursed her lips in attempt to rein in her temper. The demon lord Natsu Dragneel is really getting on her nerves. She's gone through a emotional rollercoaster today and she doesn't want to be stressed any more. "Oh come on, even I have the feeling that you're going to haunt me with the separation anxiety. Look, Natsu, this is my last night, dammit. Can't you just be a bit civil about it?"

"You know that I don't have the slightest inclination to let you go to Crocus."

Lucy groaned in frustration, "We already talked about this, Dragneel! Oh my God, how hard is your head? I have to go back especially with this mess. Someone has to work on the other side to figure shit out. If this is Saber's work, then I have to have counter measures to do some damage control before they do actual damage." Natsu glared at her, "I still don't like you going away." The blonde balled her fists in anger. Natsu can be really frustratingly stubborn and she knows this yet she can't calm down. Lucy knows she has to calm down. She breathed in and an out to attempt to calm down. She, then, turned to Natsu who obviously looks guilty now. Reaching out, she touched his cheek in attempt to sooth him.

"I don't want you to go to Crocus. That's where Sting is. Who knows what he'll attempt to do to spite me?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Not as if he can touch me if ever I'm in my father's reach. I'm not that fragile, Natsu." The man nodded as he leaned in to her hand, "I know. I mean, you can do shit to make Sting run for his money. You are one kickass person on your own." She giggled as she withdrew her hand to fix his scarf, "Right. Tell me more about how awesome I am." Natsu grinned, "And no one can do greater shit than you." Lucy nodded and giggled, "Right. Even Sting can't top the great shit I can do." The pinkette chuckled, "Man, am I gonna miss you."

"How about we be midnight tourists and let me drive your Aston Martin?"

Natsu gave her a surprised look, "You drive?" She smiled in return, "Maybe you forgot because you were drunk but I've already told you I know how to drive." Natsu blushed as his brain imagined other inappropriate images of driving and he shook his head. "So... Do you want to?" The pinkette grinned, "Alright. You're the boss. I'm Lucy." Lucy caught the keys Natsu tossed her way. "How about we get shit-faced drunk like the first time we went out for a mission?" The man marvelled at her suggestion and nodded excited.

"I'm all fired up."

Natsu looked at Lucy on his periphery. She just had to change to a skimpy black number meant for clubbing. She looked rather focused on driving as they accelerated through Magnolia's night life.

Of course, Lucy knows he's checking her out. She planned to have eyes on her tonight. One last blast before she goes back to being the prim and proper schatzi of Fiore's high society. Lucy smoothly turned to a left. She dug through her closet to find the best outfit she has. Enough with the hesitations especially that it's her last night on Magnolia. Might as well go all out with a bang.

She went with a leather sweetheart crop top showing off a bit of her creamy chest with a hanging off-shoulder. She also chose a high-waisted leather skorts, but not high enough to cover all of her abdomen. In case it gets chilly, she rested her burgundy fitted coat on the backseat. She opted to wear knee-high boots for good measures. To keep everything sweet, she let her hair down. Of course, tauntingly matching dark red lipstick.

"Jude's gonna have a heart attack if he sees how hot you look on that, schatzi."

Lucy smiled at his remark as she kept her eyes on the road. Of course, her father will disapprove but that's the whole point of the outfit, right? "I'm just going to take that as a compliment, boss." Natsu chuckled as he leaned back and looked ahead. They're traversing the highway towards the town outskirts. He's lived in Magnolia for the majority of his life but clearly, Lucy knows more spots than him, being sheltered. Damn, Zeref, and his OCD. "We should have brought the convertible with us, schatzi. I think you'll like that more." The girl giggled as they went for a straight drive, "Nah, next time, Natsu. I'm content driving this beauty for now."

A few tens of meters and a hill later, she pulled over and detached the seatbelt. Natsu followed suit wondering. He got out of the car to beat her on opening the door herself. She grinned as he opened ot for her, grabbing the coat resting on the backseat. Covering herself to fend off the cold, she went out of the car.

"Wow. This view still amazes me."

Natsu closed the door and followed her, with his arms in his pockets. They're in a cliff overlooking the entirety of Magnolia. With the stars out tonight, there's nothing more breathtaking until Natsu looked at the astonished expression on Lucy's face. He smiled to himself and looked up. Lucy looked at Natsu as he stood beside her smiling. "We should have done this sooner."

"Yeah. Should have... But we still can do this when you come back, right?"

The girl raised her hand towards the sky and hummed to agree. There's no telling when but she's sure she'll see him again. She has to make sure to see him again. Her heart constricted at the thought of leaving everything behind for the second time in this lifetime... At the thought of leaving this beautiful man behind.

"If this was a movie, you would've kissed me right now."

Natsu turned to her as she giggled to herself. He cleared his throat and asked, "You think so?" She looked at him and responded, "Don't you think so, too? If we were people written in a novel, we would've fallen for each other under the starry sky already. I mean, it's the perfect set up for the first kiss." He hummed, "If this was a movie, I'd probably be a dragon. So, how does a dragon kiss a golden princess?" She chuckled and brought her hand to her side.

"Well, for starters, he'll transform himself to his humanoid form, complete with markings, and horns, and scales and big ass wings!"

Natsu snickered, "That's stupid but I like it." Lucy nodded and continued, "Yeah! Then he'll fly her right to this spot from the tallest tower of the city to save her from the evil sorcerer's clutches. Of course, they'll have a flying cat sidekick because duh, that'd be cool." The pinkette looked at her as she faced him with her hand spread out, imagining wings. "Then, what do you think? Will she kiss him? Or he kiss her? Who will kiss who?" Lucy smiled as she held his scarf to fix it and answered, "I think, we'll know until the next chapter." He groaned as he rolled his eyes. Lucy laughed out loud at his reaction.

"You're a jerk for that cliffhanger, Luce."

Lucy held his hand to soothe him. "Well, cliffhangers are meant to keep people interested." Natsu shrugged, "The dragon would be stupid to pass up the chance for a kiss." She turned to him, raising a brow, "You think so? So, you think the dragon will be the one to kiss the princess?"

"Dragons never back down from a challenge."

A challenge. So, it's all a challenge. Lucy smiled at the bittersweet thought. "How about we go and get wasted now?" She asked Natsu. Natsu stayed rooted on the spot, mulling over something. He suddenly turned to her and held her shoulders, "I'm thinking if I should kiss you now or later." Lucy scrunched her brows and retorted, "You're kidding, right?" Natsu let out a loud laugh, "I think, I'm not. I want to kiss you right now or later when we get shit-faced drunk. I don't care. I want to kiss you."

"Hng, Natsu. Kissing me isn't a challenge, you know."

"But you're the whole package of a boss level in an RPG, schatzi. Hell, you're a milestone."

She shook her head as she looked at him with his fanged grin. Lucy tilted her head. What's with this man this time? She stared at him, searching for a clue about his current train of thought. Is this even real? "So, when should it be? Your pick. Do I kiss you right now or later?" Is he... Is he seriously asking for permission before gets on with it? Of all the times he missed the chance to ask for permission before doing something while they're together, he chooses to ask permission now? Utterly ridiculous. She rolled her eyes and scoffed a laugh, "Just fucking kiss me, Natsu."

"Good because I don't think I can hold off until later."

And, he held her face and kissed her under the starry night sky of Magnolia.


End file.
